L'héritier des Cullen
by K. Sawyer
Summary: Emmett, un riche homme d'affaire célibataire, est contrarié de l'arrivée près de chez lui d'une jeune mère de famille veuve, alors qu'il rêve de racheter le terrain sur lequel elle vient de s'installer, le jeune homme est prêt à tout pour la faire partir.
1. Chapter 1

_Je voudrais d'abord remercier Barbara, c'est ELLE l'autrice de cette fic, je ne fait que vous la mettre pour vous la découvrir. Merci a Leilani qui ma poussée à le faire _

* * *

**L'héritier des Cullen**

— Tu as des projets pour le week-end ? demanda nonchalamment Jasper Cullen à son frère.

En sortant des bureaux climatisés, les deux hommes se trouvèrent plongés dans la douce chaleur du mois de mai. Emmett chaussa aussitôt ses lunettes Oliver People, qui le protégeaient autant du soleil éblouissant que du regard trop perspicace de son aîné.

— C'est le week-end du Memorial Day, rappela-t-il d'un ton prudent.

— Ah ! Ne m'en dis pas plus. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Week-end sacré au cours duquel M. Emmett Cullen fête chaque année l'arrivée de l'été par une mémorable bacchanale !

— Ça suffit ! Je viens de subir un sermon de papa sur le sujet, grand frère. Alors, inutile d'en rajouter.

— Un sermon ? Pourquoi cela ?

— Toujours la même chose. Parce que je vais avoir trente ans dans un mois et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la jeune personne douce, charmante et bien élevée qui saura faire de moi un père de famille sérieux et responsable.

— Charmante et bien élevée... Je me demande s'il a une idée derrière la tête.

— Probablement, mais il n'a pas cité de nom. Il m'a cependant fait remarquer que je ne risquais pas de rencontrer cet oiseau rare parmi mes fréquentations. Comme toujours, il est persuadé que je suis entouré de filles légères, intéressées seulement par ma fortune.  
Jasper ricana.

— Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui faire penser une chose pareille !

— Ah, ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi ! La vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de me passer la corde au cou. Après tout, rien ne presse. Les hommes de cinquante ans peuvent parfaitement avoir des enfants, il me semble, et...

— Nous y voilà ! La ligne de défense style Warren Beatty : bienheureux les célibataires. As-tu réussi à convaincre papa ?

— Bien sûr que non. Il maintient que je gâche les meilleures années de ma vie avec des starlettes sans intérêt, que mon existence n'a pas de sens, etc. Je suppose qu'il t'a tenu le même genre de discours avant que tu n'épouses Alice ?

— Non, jamais. Papa a beaucoup changé, tu sais, depuis qu'il s'est remarié avec Esmée. Il...

— Il voudrait que tout le monde fasse comme lui ! Pour se sentir moins seul, j'imagine.

— Papa est parfaitement heureux avec Esmée, et tu le sais, affirma Jasper. Il aimerait que ses fils soient aussi épanouis que lui dans la vie, tout simplement.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la merveilleuse histoire d'amour de papa, coupa Emmett d'un ton dur. Et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des leçons de morale, sous prétexte que je ne veux pas enchaîner mon existence à celle d'une jeune oie « charmante et bien élevée » qui ferait de moi une espèce de parangon de vertu.

— Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une jeune oie, comme tu le dis si bien, pour accomplir un tel miracle !

— Très amusant.

— Désolé, mon vieux. Je ne dirai plus un mot sur les joies de la respectabilité et de l'amour conjugal. Raconte-moi plutôt : où en es-tu avec ce terrain que tu voulais acheter, à côté de chez toi ?

Le visage de Emmett s'assombrit.

— Nulle part ! Le vieux fou qui habitait là a refusé toutes mes propositions et il est mort en laissant la propriété à son neveu.

— Et dès que le neveu a appris qu'un M. Cullen était intéressé, en conclut Jasper, le prix du terrain a été multiplié par dix, j'imagine.

— Le neveu est mort aussi. C'est donc sa veuve et ses enfants qui héritent de la maison. Et apparemment, ils ont l'intention d'habiter là. Ils ont emménagé il y a trois mois à peine.

— Oh, oh ! J'espère que tu n'entretiens pas de noires visées sur ces malheureux. Ce serait très vilain d'intimider une veuve et des orphelins pour les forcer à vendre.

Emmett haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai intimidé personne ! En fait, j'ai même été très poli avec la dame en question. Au téléphone, du moins, car je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

— Tu l'as appelée ?

— Non, c'est elle qui m'a contacté juste avant que je ne parte en voyage d'affaires au Japon. Elle avait trouvé un misérable chat perdu dans sa cave et pensait qu'il était à moi. Ce chat est un voyou ! Je le nourris, mais il a un caractère impossible. En tout cas, elle a décidé de l'adopter et elle l'a baptisé Passe Muraille. Ridicule !

— Tu lui as dit qu'elle était ridicule ? demanda Jasper en réprimant son envie de rire. Je suppose que c'est là une des facettes de ton charme légendaire...

— Je n'essaie pas non plus de la charmer ! Je veux simplement que Criss — c'est son nom, Criss Mc Carty — décampe de là au plus vite pour que je puisse acheter cette maudite propriété.

— Ma foi, la petite sauterie que tu organises ce week-end pourrait bien lui donner à réfléchir. Quand la malheureuse aura eu un aperçu de la façon dont tu reçois tes nombreux amis, elle ne pensera sans doute plus qu'à déménager. Pauvre femme !

— J'ai l'intention de l'inviter, déclara Emmett avec un sourire pervers. J'invite toujours mes voisins.

— J'imagine qu'ils ne viennent jamais, mais que cela suffit à les empêcher d'appeler la police pour tapage nocturne.  
Derrière ses lunettes noires, les yeux verts de Emmett pétillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

— En quelque sorte, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

— Je me demande comment la veuve va prendre ça ! Tu as dit qu'elle avait des enfants, non ? Quel âge ont-ils ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Cela fait à peine trois mois qu'ils sont là, et je viens à peine de rentrer du Japon ! Je n'ai jamais remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis que le vieux Mc Carty m'a envoyé promener. Mais qui sait ? Après ce week-end, peut-être notre veuve se montrera-t-elle plus réceptive à mes propositions ?

— Probablement, murmura Jasper d'un ton froid. Bon ! Eh bien, je vais rentrer à la maison. On emmène les enfants passer le week-end à la campagne, et mieux vaut partir ce soir après le dîner, pour qu'ils dorment pendant le voyage.

— Un voyage en voiture avec deux jeunes enfants, dit Emmett en frissonnant. Quel cauchemar ! A quoi bon les emmener où que ce soit ? De toute façon, il faut s'occuper d'eux et les surveiller nuit et jour. Autant rester chez soi !

— Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour te vanter les joies de la paternité, cher frère. Un jour, tu comprendras et tu apprécieras ce que peut t'apporter un enfant. Du moins, je te le souhaite.

— Trop aimable ! En attendant, si tu le permets, je vais célébrer l'absence bénie d'épouse et de rejetons dans mon existence. Et j'ai bien l'intention de savourer chaque seconde de ma liberté !

Les deux frères se séparèrent en riant. Jasper se dirigea vers sa très confortable villa, située en dehors de la ville, où sa femme Alice, son petit Daniel de trois ans et demi et une Kylie de dix mois l'attendaient impatiemment.

Emmett, lui, rejoignit la banlieue résidentielle du nord de Washington, un quartier autrefois luxueux que ses riches propriétaires avaient peu à peu abandonné. Aujourd'hui, les grandes maisons étaient louées en appartements. Emmett ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. L'atmosphère impersonnelle et transitoire du lieu lui convenait on ne pouvait mieux.

Voilà dix ans déjà qu'il avait acquis cette grande bâtisse de trois étages perchée au milieu d'un imposant jardin. Tout contre, dans l'angle sud, se trouvait la petite maison des Mc Carty. Dès le premier jour, Emmett avait décidé d'acheter ce terrain mal tenu et de raser la vilaine bicoque. Avec les moyens dont il disposait, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que cela pût poser le moindre problème. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il s'était heurté au refus obstiné du vieux propriétaire.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sûr de parvenir à ses fins : personne ne résistait longtemps à un Cullen !

Emmett arrêta sa voiture, une Thunderbird rouge décapotable, joyau le plus précieux de sa collection, dans l'étroit chemin qui menait au porche déjeté de ses voisins. Puisqu'il passait devant chez eux, autant faire son invitation lui-même. Toujours vêtu de son sévère costume gris d'homme d'affaires, en chemise blanche impeccable et cravate de soie, il grimpa les marches de bois et heurta le marteau de cuivre usé contre la porte défraîchie avec une moue de désapprobation.

Une seconde plus tard, un grand garçon blond d'une vingtaine d'années environ, en jean et T-shirt, vint lui ouvrir.  
« Le fils, probablement », se dit Emmett. La veuve Mc Carty devait avoir la cinquantaine.

— Je suis votre plus proche voisin, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Pour avoir l'air moins austère et plus abordable, il tomba la veste, défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate tout en parlant. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, sous ce porche ! Naturellement, les Mc Carty n'avaient pas l'air conditionné.

— J'aimerais vous inviter, vous et votre famille, à mon pique-nique annuel, demain. C'est une tradition, et j'ai pour habitude d'inviter tous mes voisins. On servira le dîner aux alentours de 21 heures mais, si vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à passer prendre un verre plut tôt. Les premiers arrivent généralement vers 19 heures...

Le garçon le dévisageait sans mot dire, apparemment stupéfait. Enfin, il sembla retrouver quelque présence d'esprit et tendit la main.

— Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis Ben Shaw, le frère de Criss. C'est très aimable de nous inviter.

Emmett avança de quelques pas et jeta un regard autour de lui. Le couloir carrelé dans lequel il se trouvait, et les deux pièces qu'il pouvait voir, révélaient des papiers jaunis, un mobilier usagé, des parquets fatigués. Les portes et les fenêtres semblaient vermoulues et l'endroit donnait une impression plus que modeste. De surcroît, la maison était humide et mal ventilée.

« Non, décidément, la veuve et ses enfants feraient mieux d'aller habiter ailleurs, songea-t-il avec un rien de condescendance. Grâce à la somme confortable que je suis prêt à leur donner pour cette ruine, cela ne devrait leur poser aucun problème. »

Ben prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et demanda :

— Vous... vous ne seriez pas un des Cullen, par hasard ? Je veux dire, ceux qui possèdent les chaînes de drugstores et de librairies ?

Emmett sourit aimablement. Il avait l'habitude de voir les expressions changer lorsque les gens faisaient le lien entre son nom et la fortune colossale de sa famille.

— C'est le cas, en effet, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis il sortit de son portefeuille une carte de visite qui le présentait comme « Emmett Cullen, Vice-Président du service Marketing et Relations Publiques de la Cullen Incorporated », et la tendit au garçon. Celui-ci l'examina avec une sorte de révérence vaguement superstitieuse, avant de la glisser dans la poche de son jean.

— Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, murmura-t-il d'une voix assourdie par le respect. Je... je suis sûr que ma sœur demandera à Mme Cullen si elle peut apporter quelque chose pour le pique-nique. Elle fait un délicieux pudding aux fruits et...

Emmett lui lança un regard incrédule. Un pudding aux fruits ? Pour la bacchanale qu'il s'apprêtait à célébrer ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa-t-il très vite. Et il n'y a pas de Mme Cullen. Du moins, pas de Mme Emmett Cullen !

— Ah ! Vous n'avez toujours pas sauté le grand pas, hein ? Eh bien, moi non plus, déclara Ben d'un air complice. Et franchement, je ne suis pas pressé !

Emmett fit la moue. Il commençait à en avoir assez et ne se sentait pas disposé à échanger des confidences avec ce gamin. Alors qu'il allait prendre congé, une phrase de Ben lui revint brusquement à l'esprit.

— Son frère ? Vous avez bien dit que vous êtes le frère de Criss ? Serait-ce Criss Mc Carty, la... heu... veuve qui a hérité de cette maison ?  
Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. Une veuve de cinquante ans pouvait-elle avoir pour frère un jeune garçon fraîchement sorti du collège ?

— Oui, c'est bien cela.

Sur quoi, Ben se tourna pour crier par-dessus son épaule :

— Hé, Criss ! Tu as de la visite !

Emmett entendit une voix qui venait de la pièce la plus proche.

— Chut, Ben ! Tu vas réveiller le petit.

C'était bien la même voix douce et enfantine, légèrement voilée, qui avait répondu à Emmett au téléphone. Ben haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

— Criss, commença-t-il à expliquer, c'est ton voisin qui...

— Oh, monsieur Emmett ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

Criss Shaw Mc Carty surgit alors dans le hall, marcha droit vers Emmett Cullen et lui prit spontanément la main, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

— Etes-vous venu prendre des nouvelles de Passe Muraille ? Il va très bien ! En réalité, il s'est parfaitement habitué à la vie de famille — quoi que vous en pensiez...

Emmett était sous le choc.

Dans les profondeurs de sa conscience, il lui sembla entendre qu'elle parlait du chat, sans pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Son esprit en déroute cherchait désespérément à ajuster les informations contradictoires qui tombaient à l'improviste. Ainsi, Criss semblait avoir le même âge que son frère. Il s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne ! Une veuve adolescente ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et elle était ravissante, par-dessus le marché !

Fine et délicate, avec un visage en forme de cœur, un regard désarmant et d'épais cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme un rideau. Elle semblait toute petite, entre son frère et Emmett. Une vraie poupée ! Ses yeux étaient d'un incroyable bleu océan, frangés de longs cils, et lorsqu'elle souriait, son visage semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Elle portait un short trop large à rayures bleues et blanches, avec un T-shirt de coton blanc.

Bien que ses atours fussent plus que modestes, Emmett fut étonnamment sensible à sa silhouette élancée et juvénile. Elle avait de plus un teint très clair, une peau fraîche et veloutée, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette extraordinaire impression enfantine qui se dégageait de toute sa gracieuse personne.

Instinctivement, Emmett recula d'un pas et dut se forcer à reprendre son souffle. Il s'avisa du même coup qu'il était resté la bouche ouverte et faillit rougir — une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la maternelle !

— Voyons, Criss, il ne s'appelle pas M. Emmett, mais M. Cullen ! précisa Ben d'une voix pressante. Tu sais bien... Les drugstores Cullen et les librairies Cullen. Ces Cullen-là !

La jeune femme eut l'air confuse et fronça les sourcils.

— Lorsque nous avons parlé au téléphone, j'ai pourtant bien cru que son nom était « quelque chose » Emmett, et...

— Non, tu as mal compris, insista Ben. C'est Emmett CULLEN ! J'ai sa carte pour le prouver. Tu veux la voir ?

Avec un certain malaise, Emmett se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui, devant lui, exactement comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Peut-être que la liaison était mauvaise, ce soir-là, madame... euh, Mc Carty. Vous aurez mal compris mon nom.

— Une mauvaise liaison, alors que vous habitez juste à côté ?

Elle éclata de rire.

— Vous êtes plein de tact, monsieur Cullen.

— Je vous en prie, madame Mc Carty ! Puisque nous sommes voisins, appelez-moi Emmett.

Penchant la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement charmant, elle le regarda avec attention. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez m'appeler Criss ?

— Absolument.

A son tour, Emmett se mit à l'étudier avec curiosité. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, bien sûr, et elle avait fait allusion à un bébé. Voilà qui annulait toutes chances qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. Mais elle était particulièrement agréable à regarder, pleine de grâce et de naturel, avec une fraîcheur qu'il rencontrait rarement dans le monde où il évoluait.

— Vous n'êtes... pas du tout comme je le croyais ! avoua-t-il.

Il n'alla pas plus loin et resta, interdit, tout surpris d'avoir exprimé aussi crûment le fond de sa pensée. Car l'impétueux et fantasque Emmett Cullen — du moins était-ce ainsi que ses admirateurs le qualifiaient –, était en réalité un habile calculateur qui soupesait ses moindres paroles et étudiait avec soin ses effets. Ce faux pas le déconcerta et il voulut se rattraper.

— C'est-à-dire... Je pensais que vous étiez beaucoup plus vieille. Je veux dire... Comme vous êtes veuve, et...

Il se serait giflé pour cette accumulation de balourdises ! Quelle mouche le piquait ? Il était en train de se ridiculiser.

— Il y a des veuves de vingt ans, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Et la lumière dans ses yeux disparut.

— Pas beaucoup, sans doute, continua-t-elle du même ton impersonnel, mais il y en a.

Emmett n'aurait guère été surpris si elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans, et même moins. Pourtant, tout à coup, le visage triste et fermé, elle paraissait plus.

Avant même de pouvoir songer à retenir la question, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

Encore une impardonnable bévue ! Décidément, il ne devait pas être dans son état normal pour accumuler autant d'âneries à la suite ! La chaleur, peut-être ? Machinalement, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait, Emmett passa deux doigts dans le col de sa chemise.

— Nous avons vingt-six ans ! intervint Ben avec une gaieté forcée. Nous sommes nés le 1er avril. Drôle de jour pour un anniversaire, pas vrai ?

Vous n'imaginez pas les blagues auxquelles on a eu droit !

— Vous êtes jumeaux ?

— En fait, nous sommes trois, expliqua Criss avec calme. Alexa, notre sœur, Ben, et moi. Des triplés.

Elle attendit que Emmett accuse le choc.

— Des triplés ? répéta-t-il sottement.

C'était là une situation comme on n'en rencontre pas tous les jours. Malheureusement, aucun commentaire intelligent ne lui vint à l'esprit — une chose fort rare, chez lui. Emmett Cullen était connu pour ses brillantes reparties.

— Oui, confirma Ben d'un ton joyeux. Papa a cru que le médecin lui faisait un poisson d'avril quand il lui a annoncé qu'il avait des triplés. En fait, maman attendait des jumeaux, et Criss a été une complète surprise !

Il donna un coup de coude affectueux à sa sœur et poursuivit :

— Avant, j'avais coutume de dire qu'elle était un véritable choc, mais elle se fâchait. Elle préfère être surprenante plus que choquante, voyez-vous. Bien qu'elle soit généralement les deux !

Criss leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ben est le comique de la famille ! expliqua-t-elle.

— Oui, je m'en doutais, murmura Emmett. Ses plaisanteries valent celles de mon frère. Mais dites-moi : vous habitez tous ici ?

— Non, coupa Ben. Alexa et moi, nous avons chacun un appartement. Mais nous venons souvent ici. Euh... souhaitez-vous toujours nous inviter tous les trois à votre fête ? Ou bien l'invitation est-elle limitée à vos voisins directs ?

— Ben ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

— Mais il est venu pour nous convier à son traditionnel pique-nique de Memorial Day, Criss. Et il a dit « toute la famille ». Alors, je voulais juste vérifier...

— Ne te mêle pas de cela, veux-tu ? C'est mon voisin, et c'est à moi de décider ce que je dois faire.

Emmett était complètement déconcerté par la façon dont ces deux-là avaient tendance à mener leur propre conversation devant les autres, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait parfaitement superflu, et c'était une impression pour le moins étrange. Lui qui était habitué à tenir le centre de la scène et à retenir l'attention générale, il était pris de court par cette situation imprévue.  
De nouveau, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Naturellement, vous êtes tous invités, déclara-t-il avec force pour leur rappeler son existence.

La tête commençait à lui tourner. Et puis, il faisait si chaud, dans cette maison ! Une brusque agitation s'empara de lui. Un besoin urgent de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

— Il est tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut que je...

— Voulez-vous voir Passe Muraille avant de partir ? proposa Criss.

— Ce cinglé de chat ! s'exclama Ben. Attendez un peu de voir son coin favori. Vous ne devinerez jamais !

Sur quoi, le garçon prit le bras de Emmett et l'entraîna avec lui. A contrecœur, Emmett le suivit dans la pièce grise et décrépite, si pauvrement meublée, qui tenait lieu de salon. Par la fenêtre délabrée, il aperçut la haie maigrichonne et hirsute qui séparait son terrain du jardin quasiment abandonné des Mc Carty. La taille imposante de sa maison et sa proximité suffisaient à bloquer le soleil, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

— Voilà Passe Muraille ! annonça Criss. Perché sur le vaisselier.

Au sommet d'un meuble massif, un gros chat tigré était en effet allongé, une patte de devant pendant de chaque côté du montant de bois, et le menton appuyé sur l'étagère. Ses oreilles portaient les vestiges de combats anciens, et une inquiétante lueur verte filtrait entre ses paupières mi-closes.

— C'est son poste d'observation, expliqua Ben. Il s'installe aussi en haut des placards, dans la cuisine. Il aime tout contrôler.

— Passe Muraille voit tout et sait tout ! renchérit Criss.

Le frère et la sœur rirent ensemble, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie privée et incompréhensible au commun des mortels. Emmett se sentit rejeté et, de nouveau, il n'eut plus qu'une envie : fuir cet endroit impossible qui lui semblait sorti tout droit d'un film d'Hitchcock !  
Au même moment, le cri perçant d'un bébé déchira l'air, et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Pas question qu'on l'entraîne à l'étage pour lui faire admirer un nouveau-né vagissant ! Tandis qu'il dégringolait les marches du porche, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

— Si vous décidez de venir au pique-nique, je vous verrai demain.

C'était une façon plus que cavalière de prendre congé, et il en était conscient. Le frère et la sœur Mc Carty penseraient sans doute qu'il se fichait éperdument qu'ils viennent ou non, et ils auraient raison !  
Alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture, Emmett tira son mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front. « Non, songea-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne m'en fiche pas ! » Car s'ils venaient, ils verraient ce que son frère Jasper avait si justement baptisé une mémorable bacchanale. Or il n'avait aucune envie que les jumeaux fussent témoins de ces frasques indécentes. Curieux, tout de même. Lui qui se croyait blasé et cynique, voilà qu'il éprouvait le besoin étrange de protéger Criss et son frère, parce qu'ils avaient l'air si naïfs, et si jeunes, et si innocents.


	2. Chapter 2

_D'abord je tiens encore dire que cette fic n'est pas MA fic, je ne fais que la retranscrire !_

_Oui c'est Harlequin et alors ? Si ca pousse les gens à lire, si ca les aide parce que ils ont en tête les visages des héros de Twilight, alors je suis contente_

_Bonne Lecture et merci de suivre_

* * *

Lui proposer de faire un pudding ! Le traîner à l'intérieur pour lui faire admirer le chat ! Tout cela était si peu sophistiqué... Leur simplicité, leur franchise, leur ingénuité le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait presque coupable d'être tellement loin d'eux.  
S'il était une chose que Emmett détestait, c'était justement de se sentir coupable et mal à l'aise. Criss et son frère avaient réussi à conjurer en lui ces impressions négatives. Aussi, plus vite il achèterait ce terrain et se débarasserait ainsi de leur présence, mieux cela vaudrait ! Et si la réception du lendemain devait avoir cet effet, eh bien, tant pis ! C'était regrettable, mais nécessaire. La fin justifiait les moyens. N'était-ce pas là le leitmotiv de l'homme d'affaires sans pitié ?

Dans la fraîcheur de son luxueux salon pourvu de l'air conditionné, Emmett s'approcha de la baie vitrée et jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite maison branlante située au coin de sa propriété. Alors, sans crier gare, le souvenir brûlant du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant Criss revint le frapper de plein fouet. Rien que de penser à ces immenses yeux bleus et à ce sourire désarmant, il sentit son cœur s'affoler.  
C'était ridicule, grotesque, inexplicable ! Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par elle ! Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, voilà tout, parce qu'elle était très différente des femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, en tout cas ! Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'intéresser à une jeune, charmante et innocente veuve, mère de surcroît !  
Emmett, fin matois, n'avait jamais eu de mal à préserver jusque-là son indépendance et sa liberté de célibataire. Pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer ?

Criss grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier pour sortir de son lit le petit Flynn. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le bébé cessa de pleurer et se mit à sauter vigoureusement dans son berceau, cramponné aux barreaux de bois, sa frimousse ronde illuminée d'un sourire radieux.

— Coucou, Nono ! lança gaiement la jeune femme.

Après l'avoir embrassé et cajolé un instant, elle l'emporta vers la table à langer et s'efforça de le maintenir en place tandis qu'elle changeait sa couche. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Avec toute l'énergie diabolique de ses dix-huit mois, Flynn envoya valser à coups de pied la boîte de talc, puis le tube de crème adoucissante et enfin la serviette de toilette.  
Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Criss avait réussi à l'introduire dans le vêtement le plus simple dont elle disposait : une pimpante barboteuse de coton bleu.

— Tiens ! Monsieur est enfin réveillé ! déclara Alexa Shaw en poussant la porte de la chambre.  
Elle avait un autre bébé du même âge calé sur la hanche et en tenait un troisième par la main. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle posa son f

ardeau à terre et laissa filer tout le monde. Aussitôt, les deux bambins se ruèrent vers l'étagère qui courait sur le mur du fond. Aussitôt rejoints par Flynn, ils se mirent à faire dégringoler avec enthousiasme tous les jouets soigneusement alignés là par leur mère.  
Alexa se laissa tomber sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

— Duncan a dû essayer au moins cinquante fois de se sauver par ce trou dans la haie ! dit-elle. Et chaque fois que je courais le rattraper, Emilie fonçait vers les impatiens que tu as plantées hier pour essayer de les arracher.  
Criss s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. La petite Emilie courut bientôt vers elle pour se jeter sur ses genoux. Mais à peine sa mère eut-elle eu le temps de plaquer un gros baiser sur sa tête blonde, que la fillette était déjà repartie à l'assaut de l'étagère avec ses frères.

— Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ! soupira Alexa.

— Maman assure que nous étions pareils au même âge. Une « triple catastrophe », comme disait papa.

— Et elle le corrigeait ausitôt en déclarant : « Un triple cadeau du ciel ! »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice et observèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude Duncan se hisser sur une chaise d'enfant en plastique rouge. Immédiatement, Flynn et Emilie entreprirent d'escalader à leur tour le siège et, pendant une seconde, les triplés vacillèrent en équilibre instable, littéralement empilés les uns sur les autres. Puis Duncan décida de secouer l'édifice, et tous s'affalèrent sur le sol en roulant pêle-mêle.  
Criss et Alexa se levèrent ensemble pour voler à leur secours, mais l'intrépide trio était déjà sur pied ! Cette fois, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur l'énorme panda en peluche et fondirent sur lui avec des cris de joie.

— Ben avait l'air très excité à propos d'une invitation à dîner, remarqua Alexa. De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Le voisin d'à côté, Emmett Cullen, vient de passer pour nous inviter à un pique-nique. Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une réunion amicale entre voisins. Je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller pour rencontrer enfin des gens du coin. Tu viendras avec nous, Alexa ? Avec les enfants, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

— Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'aller dîner avec eux ?

Criss se mit à rire.

— Grand Dieu, non ! Ils mettraient probablement les voisins en fuite et plongeraient ce pauvre M. Cullen en état de catalepsie ! Il est du genre précis et ennuyeux — tiré à quatre épingles et absolument immaculé, même quand il transpire à grosses gouttes. Je suis sûre que sa maison est toujours propre et bien rangée.

— Les triplés lui arrangeraient ça en cinq minutes ! remarqua Alexa.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que ça. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les emmener après les avoir fait manger, rester dehors sur la pelouse le temps de dire bonjour, et repartir. C'est juste histoire d'être polie, tu sais...

— D'accord, je t'accompagnerai. Mais pourquoi Ben est-il si pressé d'y aller, lui aussi ? Cela ne lui ressemble guère.

— Bof ! Il est tellement impressionné par le nom de Cullen qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire bien voir, expliqua Criss avec une pointe d'agacement. Pendant tout le temps de sa visite, il n'a pas arrêté de faire des courbettes à mon voisin.

— Attends une minute... Cullen... Comme les drugstores Cullen ? Et les librairies ? Et l'annexe de l'hôpital ? Ces milliardaires qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des donations et d'aider diverses œuvres philantropiques ? Ces Cullen-là ?

— Tout juste. Je pouvais presque voir tourner les rouages dans la petite tête de notre cher frère : il s'imaginait déjà en train de décrocher le contrat de publicité du siècle avec le monsieur.

— Je vois ! S'il rapportait la signature de Cullen à son agence, c'en serait fini de son petit bureau minable et sa carrière serait assurée...

— Parfois, l'ambition de Ben m'inquiète, avoua Criss. Il peut être si calculateur, si manipulateur...

— Mais de quoi a-t-il l'air, ce monsieur Cullen ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir... Trente ans environ, et un peu plus grand que Ben, ce qui doit faire un mètre quatre-vingt au moins. Les cheveux noirs, des yeux verts d'une nuance étrange — je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Les traits réguliers. Et un sourire si éblouissant qu'on en tombe presque à la renverse. Musclé et bien bâti, mais sans excès. Hmm... Que dire d'autre ? Il est absolument superbe. Un dieu grec revenu sur terre. Non que cela m'ait particulièrement frappée, bien sûr...  
Alexa se mit à rire.

— Bien sûr ! Je me demande si le moindre détail t'a échappé...

— J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était très impatient de partir et qu'il nous prenait à l'évidence pour deux idiots, Ben et moi, deux minables, presque. Je suis certaine que ça le rend malade de nous avoir pour voisins directs.

— Hmm... Peut-être qu'il te proposera d'acheter cette ruine ? Etant donné son immense fortune, tu pourrais lui en demander une somme extravagante, et aller t'installer dans une maison décente.

— Même s'il me le proposait, je ne veux pas vendre. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je ne tiens pas à imposer un nouveau déménagement aux enfants. Je n'ai fait que ça, depuis leur naissance, et c'est très mauvais pour des tout petits.

Alexa hocha la tête, pensive.

— Ma foi, qui sait ? Peut-être que ce voisinage aura des conséquences inattendues. Tu es si jolie, Criss ! Il l'a forcément remarqué et...

— Alexa, un homme comme Cullen peut sortir avec des top models, des stars de cinéma, des princesses. Pourquoi irait-il s'embarrasser d'une veuve désargentée — et nantie de triplés par-dessus le marché ? De plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour penser à ce genre de choses. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Je n'aimerai jamais personne comme j'ai aimé Ian.

— Je sais...

D'un geste tendre, Alexa se pencha pour prendre la main de sa sœur.

— Ian était un homme merveilleux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. C'était le meilleur des beaux-frères et un véritable ami pour moi.

Oh, Criss ! Si seulement...

— Soti ! cria Duncan en fonçant vers la porte. Soti ! Soti !

Immédiatement, Emilie et Flynn se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

— C'est son mot favori, depuis quelques jours, soupira Criss.

Trop heureuse de changer de sujet, elle se leva pour suivre ses enfants. Il lui était toujours très pénible de parler de Ian ; et si Alexa devait se mettre à pleurer comme elle le faisait souvent en évoquant le souvenir de cette nuit tragique...  
Criss serra les dents et redressa les épaules. Elle avait trois enfants à élever, et ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller une seconde. Ils devaient passer avant toute autre chose — et surtout avant son chagrin. Ils étaient le vivant témoignage de l'amour que Ian lui avait porté, mais aussi son unique raison de vivre aujourd'hui.

Ne pas penser, là était le secret. Un pied devant l'autre, un jour après l'autre. Le plus dur était passé, maintenant. Plus de deux ans, déjà... Criss n'était enceinte que de trois mois lorsque le malheur l'avait frappée. Et le bonheur avait été si bref !  
Sous ses allures fragiles, la jeune femme avait une volonté de fer et du courage à revendre. Elle avait accepté son destin le jour où elle avait embrassé pour la dernière fois son mari bien-aimé, juste avant que le couvercle du cercueil ne se referme. Une partie d'elle-même était morte à cet instant. Avec un calme qui avait dérouté son entourage, elle avait assumé la suite. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, aimer un autre homme.

— Eh, Emmett ! Viens voir un peu ça !

Près de la piscine, Emmett était en train de faire des avances à une superbe rousse répondant au doux prénom de Randhee lorsque Luke Minteer, un nouveau venu dans le vaste cercle de ses connaissances, l'appela d'une voix excitée. Ce célibataire fortuné et ambitieux n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre « la bande », groupe fluctuant de la jet set qui papillonnait autour de Cullen comme les courtisans d'autrefois autour d'un grand seigneur.

— Attends-moi là, mon cœur, murmura Emmett en embrassant le bout des doigts de sa compagne. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle lui lança un regard énamouré et roucoula quelques paroles inintelligibles. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, et Emmett rejoignit Luke sur le vaste perron de pierre, devant la maison.

— Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas manquer ça, Emmett. Regarde donc ce qui vient vers nous !  
Clignant des yeux face aux derniers rayons du soleil, Cullen mit sa main en visière pour examiner la procession qui venait de franchir la grille de sa propriété. Tout de suite, il reconnut Ben Shaw et sa sœur Criss. Une grande blonde élancée, manifestement la troisième des triplés, les accompagnait, et Criss tirait une sorte de petite carriole rouge dans laquelle...  
La mâchoire de Emmett faillit se décrocher de surprise. Trois, il y en avait trois ! Trois jeunes enfants de la même taille, habillés de la même barboteuse de coton bleu, blanc et rouge, arborant la même coupe de cheveux et se ressemblant comme trois gouttes d'eau !

— Ils ont dû se tromper de chemin, remarqua Luke avec un gloussement.

A cet instant, Ben agita le bras et lança :

— Hello, Emmett !

Et Criss fit un petit geste hésitant de la main.

— Tu es sûre qu'on était invités ? demanda Alexa en se penchant vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Ils nous regardent comme s'ils avaient affaire à des extraterrestres !

Alors, Emmett sortit brusquement de sa stupeur et descendit les marches vers le petit groupe, Luke sur les talons.  
— Tu les connais ? demanda ce dernier avec incrédulité. Emmett, tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser entrer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une fête pour... pour les enfants !

Le regard de Emmett était braqué sur Criss Mc Carty, si jeune, si fraîche, et incroyablement jolie dans sa petite robe de coton toute simple, à rayures roses et blanches. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la carriole derrière elle, et il tendit un doigt accusateur vers les enfants.

— Ils ne sont quand même pas...

Il dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour continuer.

— ... tous à vous ? conclut-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Mais si !

Criss sourit en voyant son expression. Le malheureux avait l'air positivement abasourdi.

— Je vous présente Duncan, Emilie et Flynn. Ils auront dix-huit mois demain.

Emmett ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc.

— Des triplés ? Je veux dire... encore des triplés ?

— Les naissances multiples sont courantes dans notre famille, intervint Ben avec son habituelle gaieté. Aussi loin que l'on remonte dans notre arbre généalogique, les femmes ont toujours eu des jumeaux ou des triplés. C'est génétique, à ce qu'il paraît. En tout cas, ça me rend plutôt heureux d'être un garçon, vous pouvez me croire !

— Bon sang ! s'exclama Luke Minteer. Des enfants qui sortent par deux ou trois ! Mais c'est comme... comme une malédiction !

Et il recula de trois pas en arrière, horrifié. Emmett, lui, ne partageait pas vraiment son aversion.

— C'est fascinant, dit-il. Avez-vous fait des recherches sur cette étonnante hérédité ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Criss. Une fois de plus, cependant, ce fut Ben qui répondit, avec une évidente fierté.

— Oh, certainement ! Nous avons fait l'objet de deux études scientifiques séparées. Avez-vous remarqué nos noms ? Alexa, Ben, et Criss : A, B, C.

C'est l'ordre de notre naissance. J'ai convaincu ma sœur de choisir les lettres D, E, F pour les siens et...

— Et j'ai cédé dans un moment de faiblesse, conclut Criss.

— Sans doute parce que tu manquais d'oxygène et de sang après avoir donné naissance à trois bébés ! remarqua Alexa.

C'en était trop pour Luke qui blêmit à cette idée.

— Oh, grand Dieu ! murmura-t-il.

Et il battit précipitamment en retraite vers la maison. Emmett haussa les épaules avec mépris.

— Je suppose que le sujet de l'accouchement le rend malade. Ne faites pas attention à lui.  
Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller, lui. Il restait là, tout près de Criss, à respirer distraitement les senteurs fraîches et légères de son eau de toilette. Ben, toujours bavard, le rappela à la réalité.

— Vous ne connaissez pas encore notre sœur Alexa ? Alexa, voici Emmett Cullen, dit-il avec emphase.

— Enchantée, murmura-t-elle.  
C'était une blonde ravissante, assez grande, de taille élancée et à la plastique irréprochable. Pourtant, elle n'intéressait pas plus Emmett que Ben. C'était à Criss qu'il avait envie de parler — bien qu'il eût mieux valu, il le savait, abréger cette visite au plus vite.

— Eh bien ? lança Ben à cet instant. Allons nous lâcher le trio infernal et le laisser entrer dans la maison ?

— Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Emmett et Criss.

Allons, bon ! songea Emmett. Comment allait-il justifier cette sortie tout à fait impolie ? D'un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— C'est juste que...

Il n'alla pas plus loin, indécis. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'osait pas laisser entrer le petit groupe de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir à l'intérieur. Il n'était que 19 h 30, mais le spectacle, autour de la piscine et dans les nombreuses pièces de la maison, aurait sans doute déjà été classé X dans une salle de cinéma ! Encore une heure ou deux, et on serait en pleine orgie.  
Comment expliquer cela avec tact ? se demandait Emmett, lorsque Criss vint à son secours, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends très bien. Je me doute que votre maison n'est pas adaptée à des enfants, et que vous n'avez aucune envie que ces trois-là effectuent un raid dévastateur dans votre salon. Nous sommes simplement passés dire bonsoir et...

— Vous êtes très aimable, et je me sens parfaitement idiot, coupa Emmett avec une maladroite brusquerie.

Il se sentait en effet gauche et ridicule comme un adolescent timide — ce qui était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Même dans ses plus jeunes années, il n'avait pas tardé à mesurer le double pouvoir de son charme et de sa fortune, obtenant toujours ce qu'il voulait sans effort et sans qu'on lui oppose trop de résistance. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation par un de ses éblouissants sourires.

— Voyez-vous, il se trouve que...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir.  
A cet instant précis, les triplés décidèrent en effet que le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Comme s'ils étaient mus par un ressort secret, ils descendirent tous ensemble de la carriole et se mirent à galoper droit devant eux à une vitesse déconcertante, chacun dans une direction différente. Alexa, Ben et Criss se lancèrent aussitôt à leur poursuite. Ben courut derrière Flynn, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison et la piscine ; Alexa, derrière Duncan, qui visait la porte d'entrée, et Criss tenta de rattraper Emilie, laquelle fonçait joyeusement vers la rue.  
Emmett la suivit et la dépassa sans peine, avant de saisir la petite fille au vol au moment où elle atteignait le trottoir. L'enfant poussa un cri de protestation indigné, puis le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux bleus et curieux.

— Paterre ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

— Pas question ! Tu es dans mes bras et tu y restes !

— Dabe, répéta Emilie.

Puis elle réclama avec force :

— Paterre ! Paterre !

Et comme Emmett n'obtempérait pas assez vite, elle se cabra brusquement et se mit à gigoter avec frénésie, si bien qu'il faillit lâcher prise. Il la retint quand même, d'extrême justesse, et la petite se retrouva la tête en bas, sans qu'elle cesse pour autant de se débattre comme une furie. Complètement débordé, Emmett la maintenait tant bien que mal contre lui, le visage détourné pour éviter les coups de pied.  
Devant ce spectacle, Criss eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un fou rire.

— Je vais la prendre, proposa-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cullen. Vous avez été très rapide.

Emmett s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ce n'était rien lorsqu'une voiture dévala la rue dans un rugissement de moteur, à une vitesse qui excédait à l'évidence les limites autorisées. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina le choc de l'enfant sous les roues, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

— C'est insensé ! s'exclama-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent se déplacer aussi vite, sur des jambes aussi courtes. Mais comment faites-vous, avec trois comme ça ?

— Eh bien, dans la mesure où ils l'emportent en nombre et en énergie, je ne vais jamais nulle part seule avec eux, avoua Criss en riant. Et je ne m'y risquerai pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas au moins trois ans.

— Si j'étais vous, j'attendrais qu'ils en aient dix ! Et maintenant, où sont les deux autres ? Je ne...

Alexa surgit alors en courant de l'intérieur de la maison, tenant fermement contre sa hanche un Duncan qui se tortillait comme un beau diable et cachant les yeux de l'enfant d'une main. Elle était cramoisie, et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

— Je te jure qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

Au moment où elle enlevait sa main, Duncan essaya de lui mordre les doigts. Elle esquiva l'attaque avec une dextérité remarquable.

— Mais moi, j'ai pu ! continua-t-elle avec indignation. Criss, il faut partir d'ici immédiatement ! Je dirais même plus : il faut quitter ce voisinage déplorable dans les plus brefs délais. Parce que si ce sont tes « voisins » que j'ai vus là, ils...

— Ces gens sont mes invités, coupa Emmett d'un ton froid. Ils n'habitent pas ici.

Vaguement, il se souvint que le but même de cette invitation était de choquer Criss pour la convaincre de plier bagage et de lui vendre sa maison. Alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas ravi du résultat ?

— Je le tiens !

C'était la voix de Ben. Tout le monde se retourna pour l'apercevoir qui revenait sur le côté de la maison. Il tenait Flynn sous son bras, comme un sac de pommes de terre, et avait posé une main sur les yeux du garçonnet. Il avait l'air hilare et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

— Il n'a rien vu, Criss, je te le promets !

Criss, qui n'avait pas lâché sa fille, se tourna lentement vers Emmett et posa sur lui un regard pénétrant.

— Pourquoi nous avez-vous invités à ce... pique-nique, monsieur Cullen ? demanda-t-elle avec calme.

A sa grande consternation, Emmett sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il aurait mille fois préféré des insultes ou des reproches à cette force tranquille qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Les grands yeux bleus de Criss le fixaient, clairs et directs, et son expression était indéchiffrable. Cela le contraria profondément, lui qui excellait d'ordinaire à deviner les réactions, les motifs et les intentions de ses interlocuteurs. C'était même un de ses talents les plus redoutables, dans les discussions d'affaires.  
Mais pas avec Criss Mc Carty. Impossible d'affirmer si elle était choquée, ou furieuse, ou intimidée. Peut-être même qu'elle se moquait secrètement de lui.

Pire ! Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle mettait son âme à nu et lisait ses émotions sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors, lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais baisser les yeux devant personne, finit par détourner la tête sans répondre.

— Aucune importance, dit-elle du même ton tranquille. Nous partons, maintenant.

Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde, elle reposa Emilie dans la grande poussette rouge, aussitôt imitée par Ben et Alexa, qui firent de même avec Duncan et Flynn. Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit comme elle était venue, tirant derrière elle ses trois enfants. Emmett la regarda s'éloigner, pétrifié, incapable de proférer la moindre parole.

— Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Cullen ! déclara Alexa avec indignation. Je veux dire, on se fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez faire avec vos... répugnants amis. Mais inviter ma sœur et les petits ! C'est révoltant !

Et elle emboîta le pas à sa sœur. Mal à l'aise, Ben dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était manifestement partagé entre l'envie de rester à la fête et le sens de la famille.

— Il faut pardonner mes sœurs, monsieur Cullen, déclara-t-il enfin. Elles ne sont pas du tout... sociables.

— Et vous l'êtes ?

— Oh, oui ! Voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Notre père est officier de carrière dans l'armée de l'air. En ce moment, il est stationné en Allemagne. J'ai déjà vécu là-bas, ainsi qu'en Turquie, en Angleterre, en Espagne...

— Je suppose que vos sœurs ont partagé avec vous ce mode de vie cosmopolite ?

— Oui, mais... elles ne sortaient pas autant que moi. Les filles sont plus surveillées et... du moins, le sont-elles dans notre famille.

Il lança un coup d'œil furtif vers l'arrière de la maison et la piscine, d'où provenaient des bruits de plongeons et des éclats de rire. Emmett imaginait sans peine ce qu'il avait vu là-bas.

— Benjamin Shaw, est-ce que tu viens ? lança Alexa d'un ton courroucé.

Elle avait déjà rejoint sa sœur, de l'autre côté de la grille d'entrée. Ben poussa un profond soupir.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller les aider avec les petits. Merci de... heu, de m'avoir invité à votre réception, monsieur Cullen.

— Vous avez l'air de le penser vraiment.

— Certainement ! J'aimerais beaucoup élargir le cercle de mes relations, mais ce milieu... ne convient vraiment pas à mes sœurs, avoua-t-il en toute franchise.

— Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à revenir, si le cœur vous en dit.

Sur quoi, Emmett se dirigea à grands pas vers le garage. Ben le suivit des yeux, interloqué.

— Vous partez ? Vous ne restez pas avec vos amis ?

— Le cercle de mes relations est assez large comme cela, répondit Emmett d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : quitter la fête au plus vite ! Les dents serrées, il mit le moteur de sa superbe Mustang bleu nuit en marche et sortit en marche arrière dans la rue, faisant gicler jusqu'aux pieds d'un Ben ébahi le gravier de l'allée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup les filles pour suivre l'histoire _

* * *

Criss était assise dans le rocking-chair branlant qui trônait sur le porche arrière de sa maison, entièrement clos par un treillis de fin grillage. Bien qu'il soit plus de 2 heures du matin, la fête battait toujours son plein dans la villa d'à côté. Le niveau sonore était tel que les vitres de ses fenêtres tremblaient au rythme sauvage de la musique. Elle entendait des éclats de voix, des rires hystériques, des cris aigus et de bruyants plongeons dans la piscine.

A petites gorgées, elle sirotait un verre de thé glacé en se demandant par quel miracle les bébés pouvaient bien dormir. Le ronronnement régulier de l'air conditionné qu'elle avait branché dans leur chambre, la seule à en être équipée, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Quant à elle, elle étouffait littéralement de rage.

Soudain, elle tressaillit. Malgré le vacarme d'à côté, il lui avait semblé percevoir un bruit de branches cassées. Non, elle ne rêvait pas ! Se découpant sur la lumière des projecteurs qui illuminaient le jardin de Emmett Cullen, la silhouette d'un homme était clairement visible de l'autre côté de la haie. Il fallait qu'il soit ivre pour essayer de passer à l'endroit le plus épais, alors que la brèche n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la porte grillagée du porche, juste au moment où l'homme, échevelé et titubant, passait à travers les branches avec fracas.

Sortez d'ici ! lui cria-t-elle d'un ton dur. Ou... ou je lance mon chien contre vous !

Faut que j'y aille..., marmonna l'homme.

Et il avança d'un pas peu assuré vers la maison.

— Oui, il faut partir ! répéta Criss. Et tout de suite !

Hélas, l'étranger n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

Faut que j'y aille, bredouilla-t-il encore.

Et soudain, Criss comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose, elle et lui. Avec horreur, elle le vit baisser la braguette de son pantalon tandis qu'il se dirigeait droit vers son petit parterre d'impatiens.

Pas là ! hurla-t-elle. Mes fleurs ! Allez au fond du jardin !

Coupé dans son élan, l'homme leva vers elle un visage hébété et tangua dangereusement sur place.

Oh, Seigneur ! Tournez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Voilà ! Maintenant, marchez droit devant vous. Allez ! Plus loin !

Tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, elle sentit le dépit et le dégoût l'envahir. C'en était trop ! Non seulement ce crétin utilisait son jardin pour soulager ses besoins, mais en plus il fallait qu'elle le dirige... Quelle nuit ! Avec un soupir, elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, attendant que l'ivrogne en ait fini pour le renvoyer au « pique-nique » de M. Cullen. Elle bouillonnait de rage contenue.  
Soudain, elle entendit de nouveau un bruit du côté de la haie.

Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Pas encore ! Personne, absolument personne, n'a le droit d'entrer ici ! Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser mon jardin comme des toilettes publiques ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous donc pas vous soulager dans la piscine de votre hôte ?

Quelle suggestion peu charitable !

La tête haute et la démarche assurée, Emmett Cullen marcha à grands pas vers le porche. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait aussi frais que s'il venait de sortir de la douche. Apparemment, la « soirée » n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

Dieu merci, reprit-il d'un ton léger, j'ai l'habitude de faire désinfecter ma piscine après chaque réception.

A en juger d'après les bruits, vous feriez mieux de la faire bétonner !

Plantée derrière la porte grillagée du porche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Criss le fusillait du regard.

Vous ressemblez à une institutrice en colère, remarqua-t-il.

Vraiment ? Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'habiter à côté d'une maison de correction pour délinquants récidivistes ! L'un d'entre eux est en train de soulager ses besoins là-bas au fond. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir s'il a besoin d'aide ?

Vous êtes gentille, mais ce n'est pas mon style. Il faudra qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

Emmett avait à peine fini sa phrase que les genoux de l'homme plièrent sous lui, et il s'affala lamentablement dans l'herbe.

De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Criss. Vous voilà débarrassé de lui, maintenant. Car dans la mesure où il perd connaissance dans mon jardin, je présume qu'il est sous ma responsabilité.

Elle ouvrit la porte grillagée sans crier gare, à la volée, et Emmett eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine figure. Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un léger pyjama de coton, Criss traversa alors son jardin d'une seule traite, pieds nus et les poings serrés.  
Emmett la suivit.

Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Une brise légère vint agiter le haut du pyjama de Criss, moulant un instant son buste svelte, et Emmett cligna des yeux. La pénombre lui jouait-elle des tours, ou avait-il bien vu des seins ronds et fermes, d'une arrogance et d'un volume tout à fait inattendus ? Jusque-là, les petites robes de coton juvéniles qu'arborait la jeune femme ne lui avaient pas permis d'apprécier pleinement sa plastique. Elle cachait bien ses avantages, la traîtresse ! Le plus étonnant, songea Emmett en inspirant à fond l'air tiède de la nuit, c'était qu'elle semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Or, d'ordinaire, les femmes cherchaient toujours à attirer l'attention de Emmett. Etait-il possible qu'il ne l'intéresse absolument pas ?

— Pour commencer, déclara Criss en se penchant sur le corps inanimé, je vais vérifier qu'il respire encore.

Sur quoi, l'homme émis une espèce de grognement sonore, et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Emmett hocha la tête.

— Voilà qui répond à votre question, je suppose. Et maintenant ?

Criss poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser là !

— Pourquoi pas ? La nuit est douce, et il ne pleut pas. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de passer la nuit à la belle étoile ? Ted a bien de la chance.

— Parce qu'il s'appelle Ted ?

— Ted Qualter. C'est un fonctionnaire fort bien payé — grâce aux relations de son riche papa qui a refusé de le laisser travailler dans la société familiale. Sage décision, car le jeune Ted est un imbécile incompétent.

— Et dire que l'argent si durement gagné de mes impôts va dans la poche de cet ivrogne !

— Consternant, n'est-ce pas ?

Emmett regarda la jeune femme contourner le corps inerte, soulever un des pieds du dénommé Ted, et le laisser retomber. Elle était petite, mais ses jambes étaient fuselées, longues et parfaites, et ses chevilles aussi fines que délicates. Au clair de lune, la peau de ses cuisses, délicieusement nues, semblait nacrée. Emmett se rendit compte qu'il avait une certaine difficulté à respirer, depuis quelques instants. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi, à fantasmer sur une mère de famille en pyjama ? Et quel pyjama ! Un short de boxeur et un T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait enfilé par erreur celui de son frère ! Alors qu'à quelques pas de là, au bord de sa piscine, des créatures de rêve se prélassaient dans des tenues aussi légères que suggestives...

Non, décidément, c'était grotesque !

Criss continuait à s'acharner sur Qualter, agrippant à pleines mains le tissu de son pantalon. Elle se contorsionnait avec rage, sans aucun égard pour la tension artérielle de Emmett. A chaque mouvement de la jeune femme, le coton de son pyjama se tendait en effet sur son corps souple, révélant sournoisement un détail nouveau, une courbe imprévue, une rondeur troublante.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit par demander Emmett d'une voix rauque.

— Vous êtes aveugle ou idiot ? Vous voyez bien que j'essaie de le tirer !

Hélas, le bienheureux Ted ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et Criss dut se résoudre à abandonner, haletante.

— Il est lourd comme la pierre ! gémit-elle.

— Où comptiez-vous donc le tirer ? Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de l'héberger chez vous pour le restant de la nuit ?

— Je vais vous dire exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire : l'amener dans ma cuisine, appeller un taxi et lui demander de raccompagner ce... monsieur chez lui. En s'assurant qu'il est bien dans son lit. Tout cela à vos frais, naturellement ! Allez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ? Si c'est non, retournez donc à votre « pique-nique » ! Vos invités doivent s'ennuyer de vous...

— Pensez-vous ! Je les ai laissés au moment même où vous êtes partie, et je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis. Je venais juste de revenir et de ranger ma voiture dans le garage lorsque j'ai aperçu cet imbécile qui franchissait votre haie. Alors, je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.  
Sur quoi, Emmett se pencha et prit Qualter sous les épaules.

— Vous pouvez lâcher ses pieds, dit-il. J'y arriverai tout seul.

Criss le laissa faire et se mit à trotter à côté de lui tandis qu'il traînait Qualter, toujours inconscient, vers la maison. Elle passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte, et Emmett laissa tomber Qualter, qui ronflait toujours comme un sonneur, sur le carrelage usé du couloir.

Criss était déjà dans le salon en train d'appeler un taxi. Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoignit.

— Ils ont assuré qu'une voiture serait là dans vingt minutes, annonça-t-elle. Vous pouvez le laisser là et rentrer chez vous.

— Pressée de me voir partir ? s'enquit Emmett avec un sourire moqueur. Eh bien, moi, je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer. Ma maison est envahie par une bande de sauvages qui ne semblent guère disposés à dormir avant quelques heures.

— Vous voudriez peut-être que je vous plaigne ? Vous n'avez à vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

— C'est certain. Tout est ma faute.

Criss l'observait d'un air perplexe.

— Où voulez-vous en venir, monsieur Cullen ? Vous organisez cette réception sauvage, et puis, vous partez. Et maintenant, vous traînez ici au lieu d'aller rejoindre vos amis.

— Parce que vous croyez que j'ai beaucoup d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si la moitié des gens qui mettent ma demeure à sac en ce moment m'ont déjà rencontré. Et je me demande même si quelqu'un s'est seulement aperçu que j'avais disparu depuis le début de la soirée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? demanda Criss. Vous n'allez pas me jouer le numéro du pauvre petit garçon trop riche ?

— Certes pas ! J'ai toujours apprécié ma position sociale, les privilèges et les opportunités qui vont avec la fortune.

— Eh bien, c'est plutôt rafraîchissant d'entendre quelqu'un l'admettre enfin ! Parce que chaque fois que j'ouvre un magazine, je tombe sur l'interview larmoyante d'un nabab ou d'une de star du cinéma qui vous expliquent tranquillement à quel point c'est dur d'être riche et célèbre ! Cela me rend furieuse ! Je voudrais bien les voir essayer le contraire — vivre sans le sou, compter chaque cent que l'on dépense, économiser sur tout...

— Est-ce votre vie que vous décrivez là ? demanda Emmett, les sourcils froncés.  
Criss s'arrêta net, décontenancée.

— Non. Pas exactement, reprit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Tant de gens sont plus malheureux que moi...

— Mais votre mari vous a sûrement laissé de l'argent. N'avait-il pas une bonne assurance sur la vie ?

— Ian n'avait que vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'il est mort, et les enfants n'étaient pas nés. Pourquoi aurait-il souscrit une assurance sur la vie ?  
Criss eut un petit rire amer.

— Après tout, ajouta-t-elle, les jeunes époux ne meurent pas. C'est dans les statistiques. Et une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, enceinte de trois mois, ne se retrouve jamais veuve. Ou si rarement !

— L'invulnérabilité de la jeunesse, je présume...

— Je n'en souffre plus, maintenant, affirma Criss.

Pourtant, son visage exprimait le contraire, de même que ses grands yeux bleus, dont le regard s'était assombri. Elle avait l'air incroyablement jeune, et douce, et vulnérable. Mais curieusement, c'est Emmett qui se sentait faible face à elle, et il éprouva soudain le besoin absurde de la toucher, d'établir un lien physique quelconque entre eux.  
Au même moment, Criss se redressa, le menton volontaire, un pli déterminé sur sa petite bouche ronde.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Et je n'ai en tout cas pas besoin de votre sympathie. Je ne suis peut-être pas riche, mais je m'en tire très bien toute seule. Mon salaire est correct.

— Vous travaillez ?

— Non, ma tante la bonne fée paye les notes et les factures. Un coup de baguette magique, et la nourriture apparaît sur la table, avec des jouets et des vêtements neufs pour les enfants.

— Je l'ai cherché, murmura Emmett en baissant les yeux.

L'humour de Criss le touchait autant que sa courageuse obstination. Décidément, ce petit bout de femme avait du ressort ! « Tu ferais mieux de partir de là, mon vieux, se dit-il. Parce que si tu restes encore cinq minutes... »

— En quoi consiste votre travail ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

— Je suis infirmière — assistante sage-femme pour être précise — au centre hospitalier, à la maternité. C'est un endroit merveilleux. On y voit tant de bonheur, d'espérance, de promesses ! C'est si... réel, aussi. Comme une affirmation de la vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Aussitôt, le cynique qui sommeillait en Emmett refit surface. Cette femme lui plaisait et l'émouvait beaucoup trop. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre des distances.

— Oh oui, je vois, acquiesça-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. Je pourrais décrire mon travail dans le marketing avec le même enthousiasme. Donner naissance à un concept nouveau, lancer un produit sur le marché, créer un besoin chez le consommateur... C'est tout à fait exaltant.

Curieusement, son ironie ne sembla pas porter. Au lieu de paraître blessée, Criss se mit à rire.

— Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est ce que dit souvent mon frère Ben à propos de son travail dans la publicité. Pour lui, un nouveau client ramené à l'agence équivaut à la naissance d'un bébé. Et même plus, dans la mesure où un client rapporte de l'argent alors qu'un enfant, lui, en coûte !


	4. Chapter 4

Alors pour répondre a ImSoShy c'est bien Barbara qui a écrit cette histoire, Barbara Boswell, et pour plus de renseignement edition harlequin rouge passion, et c'est paru de 1/08/2003. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ecrit et je n'ai jamais pretendu le contraire. Oui c'est du copier coller mais si ca permets que certaine personne qui aime lire de lire ben je suis contente.

Merci a Emichlo qui est toujours la a lire :)

* * *

Emmett la dévisagea sans répondre. Quand elle riait comme cela, son visage tout entier semblait s'illuminer, sa jolie bouche dessinait un sourire à couper le souffle, et ses yeux brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Emmett, alors, avait envie de... De quoi, au juste ?  
Il inspira à fond et, avec effort, il se força à regarder ailleurs.  
Il y parvint, pendant au moins dix secondes.

Criss ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du trouble qui l'agitait. Elle continuait à bavarder, se baissant de temps à autre pour vérifier le pouls de Qualter.

— J'ai beaucoup de chance, car l'hôpital propose des horaires spéciaux pour les infirmières qui acceptent de faire des gardes de nuit pendant le week-end. Ainsi, je travaille de 19 heures à 7 heures du matin le samedi et le dimanche. Ça me permet de toucher un salaire complet. Pendant ce temps, Alexa reste avec les enfants. Parfois, c'est Ben qui s'en charge. Une fois par mois, j'ai droit à un week-end de repos. Dois-je préciser que c'était le cas aujourd'hui ?

Le bruit de la fête, à quelques pas de là, sembla soudain enfler jusqu'à des proportions insupportables.

— Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle d'un ton léger. Enfin, puisque je ne peux pas dormir, je ferais mieux de travailler.

Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'admets que le bruit est intolérable.

— Et c'est ce que vous espériez, naturellement.

— Je... je vous demande pardon ?

— Oh, je vous en prie ! Inutile de jouer les innocents. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous avez organisé cette réception et pourquoi vous m'y avez invitée.

— Ah oui ?

Criss hocha la tête.

— Vous vouliez me faire comprendre combien cela serait terrible d'habiter à côté de chez vous. Bruyant, choquant, et peu recommandable pour mes enfants. En un mot : invivable.

L'estomac désagréablement contracté, Emmett se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sous-estimé Criss. Jusqu'à quel point ?

— Et... hum, pourquoi aurais-je voulu une chose pareille ?

— Pour m'obliger à vous vendre ma maison, répondit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

Les yeux de Emmett s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait mis dans le mille ! Etait-il si facile de voir clair dans ses intentions ? Ou bien se montrait-elle particulièrement perspicace ? Tandis qu'il cherchait la réponse à ces questions, elle continua, imperturbable :

— Cela vous déplaît, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir cette vieille maison en ruine juste au coin de votre belle propriété ? Et vous avez sans doute de grands projets pour aménager ce lot de terrain. Un court de tennis, peut-être ? Une écurie pour vos chevaux ? Ou peut-être une grotte avec une chute d'eau et un toboggan et Dieu sait quoi encore pour amuser vos charmants amis ? Ils semblent avoir un faible pour les jeux aquatiques...

Emmett fit la grimace.

— Je ne monte pas à cheval, déclara-t-il, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aménager une grotte ou...

— Ah ! Le court de tennis, alors ?

Criss sourit devant sa mine consternée.

— J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes tout surpris que j'aie deviné vos plans.

Penchant gracieusement la tête de côté, elle regarda Emmett droit dans les yeux.

— Accordez-moi une chose, monsieur Cullen : sans doute ne suis-je pas riche, mais je ne suis pas idiote.

— Non, je... Loin de là ! Vous êtes très intelligente, au contraire. Intelligente et belle, et désirable. Franche, honnête et courageuse. Travailleuse aussi...

Emmett avala péniblement sa salive et conclut :

— Et mère de trois bambins de dix-huit mois.

Criss éclata de rire.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur Emmett ? Vous avez l'air pétrifié ! Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séduire. Avec moi, vous êtes en sécurité, vous n'avez rien à redouter de mes charmes...

Pendant quelques secondes, Emmett la dévisagea en silence, partagé entre l'envie de rire avec elle et celle de l'étrangler sur place. Il y avait encore une autre chose qu'il avait envie de faire, en cet instant précis. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme ceux d'un fauve sur le point de bondir, et il avança à pas lents vers Criss.

— Peut-être est-ce vous qui devriez avoir peur, Criss. Supposez que je décide de vous séduire, et que vous succombiez à mes charmes ? Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils étaient... considérables.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Criss soutint son regard sans se laisser le moins du monde intimider. Pourtant, Emmett était maintenant si près d'elle qu'ils se frôlaient presque.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, assura-t-elle avec calme, je suis immunisée contre les hommes. Complètement insensible.

— Vraiment ?

Le contact du corps souple de la jeune femme contre le sien, sous le mince coton du pyjama, envoya une brutale décharge électrique à travers les muscles de Emmett. Comme hypnotisé, il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage délicat levé vers lui.

— Voyons cela..., chuchota-t-il.

— Hmm ! L'inévitable scène du baiser, je présume ?

— Je vais vous embrasser, Criss. J'en ai envie, et vous aussi.

Criss eut un soupir ennuyé.

— Et avec tous les clichés habituels, pour faire bonne mesure !

Emmett ne put retenir un sourire.

— Si vous essayez de me faire rire...

— J'essaie simplement de calmer vos ardeurs avec un peu d'humour. Est-ce que ça marche ?

— Pas quand vous vous tortillez contre moi de cette façon !

— Ooops ! Désolée. Je promets de me tenir tranquille — aussi raide qu'une statue. Eh bien, allez-y, terminez votre scène ! J'ai fini par m'y résigner... Je vous laisserai donc m'embrasser une fois, et je vous épargnerai même le ridicule de me poursuivre à travers la cuisine. D'accord ?

Et elle sourit à Emmett d'un air encourageant.

Il plongea alors dans ses yeux moqueurs comme on se noie dans un lac sans fond, et sentit l'air lui manquer. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de revenir en arrière. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, il était exalté, intrigué, enivré par la perspective d'un simple baiser.

— Je crois que je vais accepter cette offre généreuse, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Criss sentit les mains de Emmett se refermer sur ses épaules. Avec un curieux détachement, elle vit ensuite son visage se pencher vers elle. Comme la spectatrice d'un film au ralenti, elle observa sans émotion ses traits réguliers, son menton volontaire, ses étranges yeux verts maintenant à demi voilés par les paupières, et cette bouche ferme et bien dessinée qui s'approchait de la sienne. La lèvre inférieure était pleine, sensuelle, presque gourmande...

Et puis, brusquement, quelque chose explosa tout au fond d'elle, comme une vague de feu qui se propagea en déferlant à travers son corps et la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Une bouffée de désir inattendue la transperça, presque douloureuse par son intensité.

Déconcertée, Criss voulut repousser Emmett, mais celui-ci lui prit les mains et appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

— Vous avez peur ?

— Non, c'est pire que cela, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Avec ses pouces, Emmett caressait doucement les paumes de Criss, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Prise d'un étrange vertige, Criss luttait contre le besoin puissant de s'abandonner à la sensualité de l'instant, de fondre entre les bras de cet homme comme neige au soleil.

— Je préférerais avoir peur de vous...

— Allons bon ! fit Emmett. Et pourquoi cela ?

Lui savourait pleinement ce moment d'incertitude, cette délicieuse hésitation qui ne faisait qu'aviver le plaisir à venir. Il laissa courir ses mains sur elle, éprouvant la tendresse et la douceur de sa chair, se délectant au contact de ce corps délicat mais pourtant ferme et musclé, cherchant ses points sensibles.

Un long frisson parcourut Criss. Sans qu'elle sache comment, ses bras se levèrent et vinrent enlacer le cou de Emmett tandis qu'elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds, étroitement pressée contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenue ainsi, caressée ainsi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti vibrer contre elle le corps d'un homme.

— Vous me faites éprouver des choses... que je croyais finies pour toujours, murmura-t-elle. Et c'est cela qui m'effraie.

Emmett poussa une cuisse impérieuse entre ses jambes.

— Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait insensible, n'est-ce pas ?

Criss le considéra de ses grands yeux bleus si clairs, écarquillés par la surprise. L'expression de son visage reflétait l'incrédulité.

— Je suppose que non, en effet.

Alors, Emmett l'appuya en arrière contre le mur et lentement, leva son genou jusqu'à ce que Criss soit pratiquement à cheval sur sa cuisse. La jeune femme se cramponna à lui, choquée par l'intimité de ce contact, et affolée par la violence de sa propre réaction. Une inquiétante et voluptueuse excitation s'était mise à battre sourdement dans les profondeurs de sa chair ; il lui semblait que toute la chaleur de son sang refluait brusquement à la surface de sa peau. Un voile rouge se mit à danser devant ses yeux, et elle voulut crier.

Au même moment, la bouche de Emmett se referma sur la sienne. Alors, Criss ne fut plus capable de penser. Toutes ses facultés s'étaient brusquement éteintes, submergées par la violence de la sensation pure. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent comme un fruit mûr sous la caresse brûlante de la langue de Emmett, et elle gémit faiblement. Les yeux clos, le corps arqué, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, elle lui rendit son baiser sans réserve, avec une urgence presque désespérée, tandis que le plaisir enflammait ses sens, emportant du même coup sa lucidité et sa raison.

Emmett ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si passionnée, si affamée. Une fois de plus, il l'avait sous-estimée. Qui eût cru que la gentille petite Criss, la sage maman des triplés, pourrait faire preuve de cette sensualité ? A cet instant, un désir sauvage et primitif s'empara de lui. Alors qu'il se croyait blasé et parfaitement maître de lui, il perdit en quelques secondes tout contrôle sur la situation. Un grognement de fauve lui échappa tandis qu'il balbutiait le nom de la jeune femme en mordant la chair tendre de ses lèvres.

— Criss...

Il avait envie d'elle à en avoir mal. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas éprouvé cela pour une femme ? Et pourquoi ce soir, avec cette innocente ? Sans doute était-ce cette façon qu'elle avait eue de s'abandonner brusquement, complètement. C'était aussi ce regard d'une honnêteté désarmante, qui se voilait soudain pour prendre des reflets de métal en fusion. Cet ange avait le diable au corps ! Emmett avait fait l'erreur de la toucher et d'embrasser sa bouche si fraîche qui, sous la sienne, devenait brûlante comme les feux de l'enfer. Impossible de se détacher d'elle. Impossible de prendre le temps, de calculer, de réfléchir. Emmett avait déjà oublié Qualter qui ronflait à côté d'eux, les enfants qui dormaient quelque part, le chauffeur de taxi qui allait arriver.

Il voulait posséder Criss, là, tout de suite, tout entière. Et le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en moquait !

Et puis, soudain, tout fut fini. Il se retrouva seul, haletant, étourdi, devant le mur vide.

D'un brusque sursaut, Criss s'était arrachée à son étreinte, et elle se tenait à présent de l'autre côté de Qualter, hors de portée. Une féroce bouffée de frustration traversa Emmett de part en part et, pendant une seconde, il faillit sauter par-dessus le corps inerte pour reprendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, de force s'il le fallait.

— Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, dit-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Ce baiser. C'était une erreur. Pour vous comme pour moi.

— Ça vous a plu ! lança Emmett avec colère. Vous avez aimé ça du début jusqu'à la fin — et n'essayez pas de m'affirmer le contraire !

— C'est exact. Il n'empêche que nous n'avons pas à nous embrasser comme des adolescents irresponsables. Nous sommes des adultes. Et nous savons tous les deux où cela aurait fini.

— Au lit !

La franchise de Criss avait pris Emmett au dépourvu, et celui-ci s'avisa avec dépit qu'il n'avait pas su trouver une de ces réponses habiles et percutantes dont il avait le secret. Il se sentait confus, désorienté et furieux. Criss, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.

— En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Et cela ne doit pas se produire, Emmett. Nous ne pouvons pas être amants. Nous ne pouvons même pas être amis. Vous comprenez cela aussi bien que moi.

— Non, désolé, je ne comprends rien ! Mais je suis sûr que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de me l'expliquer, non ?

— Si vous voulez, répondit Criss d'un ton patient. Je suis veuve et mère de trois enfants. Vous, vous êtes sans doute le célibataire le plus séduisant et le plus riche de la ville. Qui sait ? Peut-être même du pays. Nous ne vivons pas sur la même planète, Emmett ! Et c'est un simple caprice du destin qui a fait que nous nous rencontrions — une coïncidence purement géographique.

Emmett la fusilla du regard.

— Vous commencez à m'ennuyer... Venez-en au fait, je vous prie !

— J'y arrive : je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie nécessaires pour m'impliquer dans une liaison amoureuse — et ce, avec qui que ce soit. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de votre vie...

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

— ... vous n'avez aucune raison de vous impliquer dans une relation qui ne soit pas purement sexuelle. A plus forte raison avec quelqu'un comme moi !

— Ah, c'est ainsi ?

Criss hocha la tête avec gravité, sincèrement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett, lui, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. D'un côté, il avait envie de rire au nez de la jeune femme, de tourner en ridicule le petit discours d'institutrice qu'elle venait de lui servir ; d'autre part, il avait encore plus envie de l'attirer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, pour la faire taire.

Tandis qu'il hésitait entre ces deux options, elle ajouta :

— Il y a encore autre chose.

— Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre ! lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Criss prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

— Peut-être — j'espère que je me trompe — avez-vous l'intention de me séduire pour mieux me convaincre ensuite de vous vendre cette maison.

Dans ce cas, je préfère vous avertir que vous perdez votre temps.  
Pendant une seconde, la colère étouffa Emmett. Puis il recouvra son souffle et explosa.

— Jamais je n'ai pensé à une chose pareille ! s'écria-t-il. Pour qui me prenez vous ? Pour un minable, pour une espèce de...

— Pour un homme riche qui a l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut sans qu'on lui oppose de résistance.

Le coup porta, et Emmett en resta bouche bée. Criss eut un geste impérial de la main pour balayer ses éventuelles protestations.

— Vous aurez cette maison, Emmett, continua-t-elle avec franchise. Je promets de vous la vendre le moment venu, mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas imposer un nouveau déménagement à mes enfants — depuis qu'ils sont nés, ils ont déjà connu quatre domiciles différents. A présent, ils ont besoin de stabilité, de sécurité. Lorsqu'ils auront trois ou quatre ans, je partirai d'ici. Ce n'est pas trop long pour vous, j'imagine ? Seulement deux ans, et nous pourrons négocier la...

— Je ne suis pas ici pour négocier une transaction immobilière ! s'exclama Emmett, au comble de l'exaspération.

Le désir qu'il avait de Criss battait encore douloureusement dans tout son corps. Et elle, elle était là à bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps, détachée et insensible. C'était à devenir fou ! D'autant que l'idée première de Emmett, lorsqu'il était venu la voir la veille encore, était précisément d'obtenir la vente de cette propriété par tous les moyens possibles — y compris les moins avouables. Pourquoi et quand et comment en était-il venu à oublier cet objectif essentiel ?

— Je crois que j'ai entendu le taxi, dit alors Criss.

Comment pouvait-elle entendre quoi que ce soit, avec le vacarme infernal de la fête ? se demanda Emmett alors que Criss s'éloignait. C'était tout juste s'il s'entendait penser, lui ! Décidément, rien n'allait. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme elles auraient dû. Normalement, les femmes ne lui troublaient pas ainsi l'esprit. Elles restaient dans le compartiment de sa conscience qui leur était assigné — à savoir : divertissement et délassement. Point final !

Non seulement Criss avait brisé cette règle fondamentale, mais elle avait trouvé en plus le moyen de paralyser les brillantes facultés intellectuelles de Emmett comme un virus informatique paralyse un ordinateur. Cette femme était dangereuse ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un antidote, et vite !  
A cet instant, elle reparut, un chauffeur de taxi sur les talons. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur vers Qualter, qui ronflait toujours paisiblement.

— Ma petite dame, cette histoire va vous coûter cher ! bougonna-t-il.

Emmett retrouva aussitôt son pouvoir de décision.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint-il avec autorité. Vous ne regretterez pas votre peine !

Les deux hommes emportèrent le corps inerte et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Criss, qui les avait suivis, vit Emmett sortir son portefeuille et tendre quelques billets au chauffeur. A l'expression incrédule, puis réjouie de celui-ci, elle supposa que la somme devait être conséquente.

— Vous avez été généreux, déclara-t-elle lorsque Emmett la rejoignit.

Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur, maintenant.

— Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je suis un homme riche. Et je voulais me débarrasser de cet imbécile.

— Merci. J'aurais détesté qu'il se trouve toujours là, sur le plancher, lorsque les triplés se réveilleront.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ajouta :

— Ce qu'ils vont faire dans quelques heures. Il faut absolument que je dorme !

— Moi aussi. Mais ça ne sera pas possible avec la bande de sauvages qui a envahi ma maison. Cela vous dérange si je reste ici ?

Criss le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Pas du tout. Si vous n'avez pas de chambre d'amis, je dormirai sur le canapé dans le salon.

— Emmett...

— Je promets de ne pas vous embêter. Je ne vous toucherai même pas. Voyez-vous, je suis d'accord avec vous : impossible pour nous d'être amants. En revanche, nous pouvons très bien être amis.

Cette idée lumineuse lui était venue tandis qu'il hissait Qualter dans le taxi. De nouveau, il avait pris le contrôle de la situation, et il exultait, convaincu d'avoir trouvé l'antidote à ses émotions intempestives : l'amitié ! La sage, ennuyeuse et plate amitié. Voilà qui allait le guérir de la fascination ridicule qu'il éprouvait pour Criss, surtout s'il n'y avait pas de sexe entre eux. Des doses répétées et régulières de la compagnie de la jeune femme suffiraient à lui faire perdre son mystère, sa nouveauté piquante, son intérêt. Tous les spécialistes du marketing connaissent ce processus naturel de saturation. Emmett ne put dissimuler un sourire. Il se sentait particulièrement satisfait de lui et de sa stratégie.

Criss, elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage dur.

— Et pourquoi deviendriez-vous mon ami ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous sommes voisins.

Elle l'observa un moment en silence. La lueur qu'elle voyait danser au fond de ses étranges yeux verts ne lui disait rien de bon. Le ton de Emmett était léger, certes. Pourtant elle le sentait tendu comme un fauve aux aguets. De plus, c'était un homme expérimenté, intelligent et calculateur.

— Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Alors, je vous demande, à titre amical, de rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester, et je suis trop fatiguée pour perdre mon temps à discuter.

— Criss...

— Au revoir et bonne nuit, monsieur Cullen.

— Quoi ? Plus de Emmett ? Après ce que nous venons de partager ?

Il se mit à rire.

— Allons, Criss, détendez-vous ! Pourquoi refusez-vous mon offre ? Elle est sincère.

— Ah oui ? Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous tenez tellement, soudain, à devenir mon ami ? Je trouve cela très suspect, pour tout vous dire.

Emmett réfléchit un instant, les yeux baissés. Pas question, bien sûr, de lui avouer la vérité. Néanmoins, Criss était trop fine pour se contenter de n'importe quelle réponse. Il fallait faire preuve de ruse, de subtilité. Là encore, l'expérience de Emmett allait servir.

— Sans doute est-ce à cause de votre refus si obstiné, déclara-t-il de son air le plus ingénu. J'ai horreur qu'on me dise ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire. Un défaut d'homme riche, je suppose. En vérité, il suffit de m'assurer qu'une chose est impossible pour que j'essaie aussitôt de l'obtenir. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Amis ?

Criss haussa les épaules avec agacement.

— Oh, pourquoi pas, en effet ?

Ils se serrèrent la main comme deux partenaires qui viennent de signer un contrat commercial.

— Tout bien considéré, reprit la jeune femme, mieux vaut ne pas vous avoir comme ennemi. Et puisque nous sommes maintenant amis, nous pouvons être francs l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je doute fort que vous puissiez être autre chose, mon petit, murmura Emmett d'une voix veloutée.

L'envie irrésistible d'embrasser le bout des jolis doigts de Criss le prit. Déjà, il l'imaginait qui levait vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, frissonnante et charmée.

— Parfait ! déclara-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main. Eh bien Emmett, mon vieux copain, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : il est grand temps d'aller vous faire voir ailleurs !

A mesure qu'il approchait de la haie, Emmett entendit des voix d'enfants et des bruits d'éclaboussures. Apparemment, les enfants de Criss jouaient dans le petit bout de jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Il hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa demeure à lui, fraîche et calme dans le soleil de midi. La plupart des invités étaient repartis, sauf quelques-uns qui dormaient çà et là dans les chambres et le salon.  
Emmett fronça les sourcils, contrarié. En fait, il espérait trouver Criss tranquille chez elle, comme la veille au soir... Si ses trois enfants étaient réveillés, il était inutile d'y songer !  
Tournant les talons, il fit demi-tour.

— Duncan, viens ici ! Non, non, Duncan. Pas ça !

Une seconde plus tard, avec un cri aigu de triomphe, un petit diable blond vêtu d'une espèce de barboteuse de coton vert imprimée de canards jaunes fonçait tête baissée à travers le trou dans la haie. Il roula pratiquement dans les pieds de Emmett, qui se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

— Va ! Va ! protesta Duncan en se débattant.

— Tu veux dire : « Va à la maison ! » répliqua Emmett en lui faisant retraverser la haie.

Duncan cessa de se tortiller pour le regarder avec curiosité.

— Zon ?

— Absolument ! Et j'espère bien que tu y resteras !

Au même moment, Emmett aperçut Criss qui venait vers lui, un enfant coincé sous chaque bras.

— Et comment aviez-vous l'intention d'attraper celui-là ? demanda-t-il. Avec les dents ?

Essouflée et en nage, Criss haussa les épaules.

— Je ne pouvais pas laisser Emilie et Flynn seuls dans leur bassin. Ils peuvent glisser sous l'eau en une seconde ! Mieux vaut donc encore essayer d'attraper Duncan avec les dents.

Emmett sourit. La philosophie et l'humour de la jeune femme lui plaisait. Pas du tout le genre « mère excédée qui gémit sans cesse ». Et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle aurait en effet été capable de récupérer son fils.

Par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine, il aperçut la petite piscine de plastique bleu posée dans la cour arrière. Puis son regard revint vers Criss, qui portait un modeste maillot deux-pièces jaune à pois blancs. Une fois de plus, il fut impressionné par sa plastique parfaite. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'envelopper d'un regard appréciateur.

— Ça va devenir une habitude ! lui lança alors Criss.

A sa grande consternation, Emmett sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je... heu, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

— De rattraper mes petits fuyards. Emilie hier soir, et aujourd'hui Duncan. Merci encore !

— Bain ! s'exclama Flynn en montrant la piscine du doigt. Bain ! Bain !

Il était vêtu d'une barboteuse blanche agrémentée de grenouilles vertes. Emilie, elle, arborait un maillot à frous-frous rose bonbon et, tête en bas dans les bras de sa mère, exécutait son acrobatie favorite.

— Bain ! répéta Duncan avec enthousiasme.

Et il faillit échapper à la prise de Emmett. Sur quoi, les trois enfants se mirent à crier en chœur :

— Bain ! Bain ! Bain !

— Nager, corrigea leur mère. Vous allez nager dans votre piscine.

Emmett la suivit dans le jardin, Duncan sur la hanche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce bébé pesait son poids, et il ne pouvait quand même pas demander à sa mère de le reprendre.

— Azer, déclara Duncan sur le ton de la conversation.

— Tu veux dire nager ? lui répondit Emmett. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Tu as très bien compris, dis-moi !

Il était impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des bébés de cet âge étaient capables de faire fonctionner leur cerveau — à supposer même qu'ils en aient un. Pourtant, ce gamin avait écouté et enregistré la correction. Etonnant ! La diction, en revanche, laissait à désirer.

— Nager, dit Emmett. « Ge », pas « ze ». Na-ger.

— Azer ! répéta Duncan.

— Oui... Enfin, tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue à t'entraîner, mon garçon.

Emmett le déposa dans la petite piscine tandis que Criss en faisait autant avec Emilie et Flynn.

— Bain ! lança Flynn d'un air extatique.

— Nager ! rectifia Emmett. Allons, dis nager ! Montre à ton frère que tu n'es pas plus bête que lui.

— C'est cela ! intervint Criss d'un ton sec. Ils n'ont que dix-huit mois, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour donner à des enfants le sens de la compétition, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les frères sont toujours en compétition. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours profité du moindre prétexte pour essayer de vaincre mon frère aîné. Je n'y arrivais pas souvent, bien sûr. Mais Dieu merci, j'avais aussi un jeune frère, Edward...

— Et vous ne manquiez jamais l'occasion de lui mettre le pied dessus, je suppose ?

Emmett eut un sourire ravi.

— Exact. Tout le monde devrait avoir un frère plus jeune pour avoir le dessus. Cela forme le caractère !

— Les troubles du caractère, vous voulez dire ! Je tiens à ce que mes enfants soient des amis, pas des rivaux.

— Azer ! cria Duncan.

— Bbbbain ! gazouilla Flynn.

Sur quoi, Emilie donna de vigoureux coups de pelle dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le monde. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Avec un soupir, Criss s'assit sur la chaise longue bancale posée à côté de la piscine, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se sentait étrangement faible. Le sourire éblouissant de Emmett l'avait affectée bien plus que de raison. Et puis, il y avait le spectacle de son torse nu, musclé et puissant, un torse d'athlète, et de ses longues jambes solides qu'elle devinait sous son jean usé.

La décontraction lui allait bien. Oh, oui !  
Emmett Cullen était incontestablement un homme très séduisant. Et il le savait. Il avait l'assurance naturelle de ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être admirés, en particulier par le sexe opposé. Criss éprouva une bouffée de culpabilité en songeant à Ian. Il était blond et beau, sans façons, charmant. Six ans auparavant, son visage ouvert et sympathique l'avait tout de suite attirée lorsqu'elle l'avait remarqué alors qu'il faisait la queue à la cafétéria de l'université.

Au souvenir de cette période insouciante de sa vie, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Instinctivement, elle chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que Ian, jamais ! Personne ne prendrait sa place ! Et s'il arrivait à Criss de poser les yeux sur un autre homme, cela n'avait aucune signification. Elle était humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Or, il aurait fallu être une extraterrestre pour rester insensible au charme redoutable de Emmett Cullen !

Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il se félicitait qu'elle ait mis ses lunettes noires. Ses extraordinaires yeux bleus le désarmaient complètement ! Etait-ce leur couleur unique qui le troublait, ou la vive intelligence qui les faisait briller ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reporta son attention vers les enfants avec un certain soulagement et s'agenouilla près de la piscine.

— Et toi, Emilie, qu'en penses-tu ? Fais-nous entendre le point de vue féminin sur la question : bain ou nager ?

La fillette, qui remplissait avec application un petit arrosoir en plastique, le regarda durant un long moment, la main en l'air.

— Lo ! déclara-t-elle enfin.

Et elle reprit son activité. Incrédule, Emmett en resta un instant bouche bée.

— L'eau ? Elle a bien dit eau ?

— Absolument, confirma Criss. C'est un mot qu'elle connaît depuis pas mal de temps.

— Waoh ! C'est la plus intelligente des trois ! Je n'en reviens pas... Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a associé « bain » et « nager » avec « eau » ! C'est incroyable !

— Heureusement que vous n'aviez pas de sœur, remarqua Criss avec ironie. Elle vous aurait damé le pion à tous les coups !

— Une sœur ! s'exclama Emmett d'un ton chargé d'effroi. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir épargné cet enfer ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous menez ce pauvre Ben par le bout du nez, avec Alexa. Le malheureux a toute ma sympathie...

— Mieux vaut qu'il ne vous entende pas : il est persuadé d'être le leader, dans notre trio.

A cet instant, Duncan et Flynn tendirent le bras ensemble vers un canard en plastique jaune qui flottait entre eux. Duncan l'attrapa par la queue et Flynn agrippa la tête.

— A moi ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

— C'est leur nouveau mot, commenta Criss avec un soupir. Ils l'ont appris la semaine dernière et, visiblement, il leur plaît beaucoup.

Aucun des deux enfants ne voulaient céder. Leurs cris perçants résonnaient dans la tête de Emmett comme des sirènes d'alarme.

— N'allez-vous pas faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils deviennent bruyants...

— Entendre ça de quelqu'un qui a empêché tout le quartier de dormir la nuit dernière, c'est un comble ! s'exclama Criss. De plus, ce n'est qu'un de ces petits affrontements fraternels qui forment le caractère, comme vous le dites si bien. De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

— Très bien. Si vous refusez d'intervenir...

La mine sévère, Emmett se pencha et saisit le canard d'un geste autoritaire, avant de le tendre à Emilie qui continuait paisiblement à remplir son arrosoir, indifférente à l'altercation qui opposait ses deux frères.

— Voilà ! fit Emmett. C'est votre sœur qui aura le canard. Ça vous apprendra à pousser des hurlements et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Duncan et Flynn explosèrent tous deux en une série de cris déchirants. Puis, la mine farouche, ils foncèrent tête baissée sur Emilie. La fillette jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, un autre au canard jaune qu'elle tenait à la main, et jeta prudemment le jouet hors de la piscine. C'en était trop pour les deux garçons. Ils se laissèrent retomber dans l'eau et se mirent à sangloter pour de bon.

— J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie brute, marmonna Emmett.

Il alla récupérer le canard et l'offrit aux petits, qui l'accueillirent avec des pleurs et des cris perçants. Et lorsqu'il tendit le jouet à Emilie, elle le jeta de nouveau dans l'herbe. Criss se pencha, attrapa Duncan et Flynn, et les hissa sur ses genoux pour les consoler.

— Comment arrivez-vous à supporter ça ? lui demanda Emmett.

Il la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Dire qu'elle devait vivre ainsi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an ! Au milieu des pleurs, des gazouillis, des biberons, des couches... Comment un être humain normalement constitué pouvait-il résister à ce régime infernal ?

Criss ignora Emmett, et concentra toute son attention sur ses fils. En quelques minutes, avec des paroles douces et des câlins, elle apaisa la tempête. Comme par miracle, les deux frères retrouvèrent toute leur bonne humeur. Alors, elle les reposa dans l'eau et donna à chacun un petit bateau en caoutchouc. Puis, sans mot dire, elle revint vers sa chaise longue.

Pendant un moment, un silence persista entre les deux adultes tandis que les triplés babillaient et s'éclaboussaient gaiement. Ils étaient absolument adorables ! Malgré toute son hostilité, Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer avec curiosité. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Lui qui avait toujours cru que l'activité d'enfants de cet âge se réduisait à manger et dormir était obligé de constater qu'il était loin du compte.

Curieusement, cependant, cela le rendit encore plus agressif.

— Ainsi, c'est cela que vous faites à longueur de journée, dit-il soudain avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Apaiser les disputes de ces petits monstres, les rattraper quand ils se sauvent, les nourrir, les changer, les nourrir encore... Les emmener dehors quand il fait beau, dedans quand il fait froid. Toujours les mêmes gestes, répétitifs, ennuyeux, sans signification, et sans jamais un moment à vous. Un véritable enfer, si vous voulez mon avis !

— Personne ne vous l'a demandé ! lui fit remarquer Criss. Et surtout, personne ne vous a demandé de venir ici ni de rester. Si cela vous déplaît tellement, qu'attendez-vous pour ficher le camp ?

Estomaqué par la violence de la réplique, Emmett se tourna vers Criss avec hésitation. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes noires d'un geste brusque et le fusillait des yeux. Le visage convulsé par la colère, elle était littéralement folle de rage. Jamais personne n'avait regardé Emmett avec dans les yeux une fureur aussi dévastatrice. Surtout pas une femme ! Choqué, décontenancé, il se demanda comment il avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil et surtout comment il pouvait rétablir la situation en sa faveur. Il décida d'essayer son sourire le plus charmeur.

— Ne me dites pas que vous m'envoyez promener encore une fois !

Mais Criss ne se laissa pas charmer le moins du monde.

— Si, justement ! Vous êtes agressif, mesquin et de méchante humeur. Et je n'ai pas à supporter vos états d'âme ni vos remarques désagréables. Sortez tout de suite de chez moi !

— Agressif ? Mesquin ? Moi ? Vos accusations sont injustes et insultantes. Jamais on ne...

— Oh, pour ça, je suis sûre que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu dire vos quatre vérités. Et ça vous manque ! Vous êtes riche et célibataire, et vous avez la vie trop facile. La plupart des femmes sont sans doute prêtes à supporter n'importe quoi venant de vous, dans l'espoir stupide de se faire épouser et de mettre la main sur tous vos millions. Vous êtes un enfant gâté, insupportable et prétentieux, que personne n'ose jamais contredire, un tyran, un...

A bout de souffle, elle s'interrompit. Emmett ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Ce qu'elle disait, hélas, ressemblait fort à la vérité. Il était parfaitement conscient du pouvoir exorbitant que lui donnaient sa fortune et son charme personnel, et il s'en servait d'ailleurs sans vergogne. Sa conduite n'avait pas toujours été... irréprochable, loin de là ! Mais aucune femme — aucune ! — n'avait encore osé lui en faire la remarque.

— En conclusion, monsieur Cullen, je n'ai rien à perdre, et tout à gagner, en vous ordonnant de partir de chez moi !

Emmett fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean, se balança un moment d'avant en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Vous avez sans aucun doute... du caractère ! déclara-t-il enfin. Et bien que je n'apprécie guère cette qualité chez les femmes avec lesquelles je... heu, sors, je dois admettre que je la respecte chez une amie.

Criss se leva, et ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre, se touchant presque.

— Je ne suis pas votre amie ! lui lança-t-elle.

— C'est pourtant ce que vous avez affirmé la nuit dernière.

— Uniquement pour me débarrasser de vous.

— Et maintenant, dans le même but, vous me dites que vous ne l'êtes pas. Plutôt paradoxal, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Ce que je trouve, c'est que vous êtes un idiot !

Emmett serra des dents.

— Attention, Criss. Si je pars, vous ne me reverrez plus.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle soutint son regard.

— Tant mieux !

— Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là ? s'exclama Emmett avec un soupir exaspéré. Et pourquoi je ne quitte pas sur-le-champ ce jardin minable, en remerciant Dieu d'avoir échappé vivant à la... furie que vous êtes !

Comme il regardait la jeune femme avec plus d'attention, il sembla à Emmett qu'elle n'était plus aussi fâchée qu'avant. Il crut même percevoir au fond de ses lumineux yeux bleus une lueur d'amusement.

— Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-elle avec froideur. Sans doute est-ce mon « caractère » qui vous impressionne.

— Voilà que vous vous moquez de moi, à présent ! Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes plus folle de rage...

Brusquement, Emmett se sentit pris d'une étrange euphorie, mêlée d'excitation.

— Je suppose que non, admit Criss en haussant les épaules. Je me mets très facilement en colère, mais cela retombe aussi vite. Ce que vous avez dit de ma vie avec les enfants, Ben me le répète chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison. Seulement, venant de vous, cela m'a offensée et m'a rendue furieuse. Voilà.

— J'avais cru remarquer, en effet.

D'un geste naturel, Emmett posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

— Ecoutez, Criss, je...

Elle lui échappa d'un mouvement vif et entra dans la piscine avec ses enfants.

— C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! annonça-t-elle gaiement. Vous avez faim, les enfants ? On va manger ? Déjeuner ! Déjeuner !

Sa voix était si enthousiaste que les triplés se mirent aussitôt à trépigner joyeusement en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jeuner ». Criss les aida à sortir de l'eau, et les deux garçons coururent en se dandinant vers la maison. Emilie, elle, fit une pause devant le porche, avant de se tourner vers Emmett, l'air interrogateur.

— J'ner ? demanda-t-elle.

De façon absurde, Emmett se sentit touché.

— Tu m'invites à déjeuner, Emilie ? interrogea-t-il.

L'enfant le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus et ronds, avec une moue adorable sur son petit visage piqué de fossettes et surmonté d'un tourbillon de boucles blondes. Soudain, elle tendit les bras dans un geste éloquent, que Emmett comprit tout de suite.

— Tu veux que je te porte, c'est ça ?

Il se baissa et la prit contre lui. Elle était trempée, délicieusement fraîche par cette chaleur écrasante, dodue et veloutée comme une grosse pêche. Pour un peu, il y aurait porté les dents ! Quant à son sourire, il était tout bonnement irrésistible.

La petite dans ses bras, Emmett suivit Duncan et Flynn.

« Il le faut bien, songea-t-il, pour justifier son comportement. Impossible de décevoir une admiratrice de cet âge ! »

— D'accord, j'accepte ton invitation, annonça-t-il à voix haute. Je vais déjeuner avec toi, Emilie.

— Oh, non ! maugréa Criss.

Elle ouvrit la porte grillagée du porche, et les garçons escaladèrent les marches. Passe Muraille, qui sommeillait sur le rocking-chair, se précipita à l'intérieur avec eux, fonçant droit vers la cuisine.

— Comment cela, « Oh, non » ? demanda Emmett.

— J'espérais que vous partiriez...

— Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que notre dispute est terminée. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte, maintenant ?

— Parce que vous êtes fatiguant ! répondit Criss sans ambage. Votre compagnie m'épuise. Et je n'ai dormi que quatre heures la nuit dernière. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, maintenant, c'est nourrir en vitesse les enfants, les installer pour la sieste et aller m'effondrer dans mon lit !

— Quelle excellente idée ! commenta Emmett avec un sourire carnassier.

Criss poussa un profond soupir. S'il était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle tentait d'écarter Emmett. Sa présence lui mettait les nerfs à vif — d'une façon très particulière et absolument inavouable. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Elle éprouvait l'envie presque irrésistible de le toucher, de se presser contre lui, de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle n'y avait que trop pensé la nuit précédente, après ce baiser incendiaire dont le souvenir était venu hanter ses rêves.  
Quelle absurdité ! Non seulement c'était déloyal envers ce pauvre Ian, mais toute relation avec Emmett Cullen aurait été une pure folie. Cet homme avait l'habitude de voir les femmes se jeter à ses pieds. Or, la seule raison pour laquelle il rôdait autour d'elle en ce moment, c'était précisément qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui plaire. Pour lui, la chose constituait une véritable curiosité.

— Enlevons ces maillots mouillés ! dit-elle d'un ton brusque, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Elle se pencha et déshabilla Duncan, qui portait une couche détrempée sous sa barboteuse. Dès qu'elle le lâcha, le petit partit au galop dans le couloir, nu et ravi, en poussant de petits cris.

— Voulez-vous l'attraper, le sécher et lui mettre une couche propre ? demanda Criss à Emmett.

Il avait toujours Emilie dans les bras et l'observait intensément, les yeux mi-clos.

— Ah non ! répondit-il aussitôt. Pas ça !

— Si vous insistez pour rester, il va pourtant falloir vous rendre utile. Voulez-vous monter Emilie et Flynn à l'étage, je vous prie, afin que je puisse les changer ? Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Duncan.

— Vous le demandez si gentiment... Comment pourrais-je refuser ?

Avec une gracieuse révérence, Emmett se pencha et attrapa Flynn au vol, sans lâcher Emilie. La fillette se mit à lui caresser la joue de sa main potelée.

— Diabe, chantonna-t-elle tandis qu'il montait les escaliers.

Emmett fut transporté de joie.

— C'est comme ça que je t'ai appelée hier soir, Emilie ! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu t'en es souvenue ! Décidément, tu es une vraie surdouée, petite coquine !

Il fit part de cette remarque stupéfiante à Criss tandis qu'elle talquait les fesses des triplés.

— Vous vous rendez compte ? A son âge, se souvenir de moi et associer à mon visage le mot que j'ai prononcé hier soir en la regardant ? C'est extraordinaire !

— Elle croit peut-être que c'est votre nom.

— Voyons, Criss ! Je ne l'ai employé qu'une fois, et elle le ressort aujourd'hui. Cette enfant est d'une intelligence remarquable ! D'abord, l'association entre l'eau et le bain, maintenant entre moi et un mot nouveau... Je n'en reviens pas !

— Elle n'est pas bête, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, « remarquable » me semble un qualificatif un peu fort. Les tout petits sont loin d'être stupides, vous savez, Emmett. A cet âge, ils apprennent très vite. Chaque jour apporte un mot nouveau. C'est ce que l'on appelle « l'explosion du langage ». Les voir grandir tous les trois et progresser, voilà ce qui me permet de tenir... C'est excitant, passionnant, et source d'un immense bonheur. Grâce à eux, et contrairement à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que ma vie soit « un véritable enfer ».

— Touché ! admit Emmett. Vous savez renvoyer la balle au bon moment et sans pitié.

— Tachez de vous en souvenir, la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de vous battre avec moi !

Ravis d'avoir les fesses propres, les triplés couraient maintenant dans la chambre, jetant leurs jouets en tous sens avec des gloussements de joie. Emmett saisit Criss par le bras et l'arrêta dans son élan.

— Vous êtes une vraie dure, n'est-ce pas ?

— Parfaitement ! Alors, ne vous frottez pas à moi, monsieur.

— Un homme averti en vaut deux, murmura Emmett.

Sur quoi, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Pendant une seconde, la surprise paralysa Criss. Puis le désir qui couvait en elle depuis la veille refit soudain surface, avec une puissance déconcertante. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où Emmett se penchait vers elle. Avec douceur, il lui effleura les lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt, tandis que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient étroitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes chez moi alors voila bisous

Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Emmett ne put maîtriser la bouffée de passion qui le submergea et lui arracha un grondement sourd. Criss sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir, et une plainte douce, qui faisait écho à celle de Emmett, monta dans sa gorge. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et s'unirent en douceur, tanguant doucement dans la lumière de la chambre. Ils avaient oublié les enfants qui jouaient à leurs pieds.

Le baiser se fit plus intime, plus brûlant. Pourtant, Criss ne chercha pas à repousser Emmett. Au contraire, elle s'abandonna sans plus réfléchir, comme si le lieu et le moment si précaires de cette étreinte suffisaient à la protéger. Les mains de Emmett couraient sur son corps, possessives et caressantes. Ils glissaient tous deux dans une délicieuse ivresse.

— Manman ! Va, va, va !

Flynn venait de de jeter dans les jambes de sa mère avec impatience. Au même moment, Emilie se laissa tomber sur le derrière, contre celles de Emmett. Fascinée, la fillette se mit à tirer sur les poils noirs de ses mollets.

— Aïe ! cria-t-il.

Criss et Emmett se séparèrent, si brusquement qu'ils faillirent perdre l'équilibre.

— Aïe ! répéta Duncan avec ravissement. Aïe ! Aïe !

Etourdi, le souffle court, Emmett se passa la main dans les cheveux et cligna des yeux.

— Petit monstre ! lança-t-il à Emilie. Tu sais que ça fait mal ?

Comme un automate, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Criss fit de même avec Duncan et Flynn, puis marcha vers la porte.

— C'est l'heure de manger ! annonça-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque et mal assurée. Et lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Emmett, elle se détourna très vite. Sans un mot, ils descendirent les trois enfants dans la cuisine. La jeune femme noua de larges bavoirs autour de leurs cous, avant de les installer dans leurs chaises hautes.  
Emmett, qui s'était laissé tomber sur un tabouret, la regarda couper du jambon et du gruyère en petits morceaux.

— Je préférerais avoir le mien dans un sandwich, dit-il.

Criss poussa vers lui les paquets de fromage et de jambon.

— Il y a aussi de la salade et des tomates dans le réfrigérateur, indiqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. Le pain est derrière vous, sur le buffet.

Faites les sandwichs pendant que je prépare des carottes et du raisin pour les petits.  
Les triplés attaquèrent leur déjeuner avec enthousiasme, sous l'œil attentif des deux adultes, qui étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table de cuisine. Criss surprit le regard de Emmett posé sur elle, et elle rougit légèrement.

— Vous n'avez pas préparé les sandwichs, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— J'ai horreur de faire la cuisine.

— Parce que vous appelez ça « faire la cuisine » ?

La tête baissée, elle entreprit de se charger elle-même de cette tâche, étalant le beurre et la moutarde avec un soin presque maniaque. Les yeux verts de Emmett étaient braqués sur elle, aussi pénétrants que des rayons laser, à l'affût du moindre frémissement de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Rien ! Rien du tout !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ajouta :

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous avez l'air... différente, tout à coup. Sur la défensive. Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé là-haut ?

— Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit Criss. Ce n'était qu'un baiser et... et c'est arrivé, voilà tout. Une réaction biologique, en quelque sorte. Nous sommes deux adultes, capables de maîtriser ce genre de choses.

Les prunelles vertes de Emmett rétrécirent comme celles d'un chat.

— Exact, acquiesça-t-il avec nonchalance. Une réaction chimique due à la proximité physique, tout simplement. Je suis heureux de voir que vous comprenez.

— C'est moi qui suis soulagée de votre compréhension, dit aussitôt Criss très vite. Parce que j'aimais Ian, mon mari, et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre !

Emmett hocha la tête avec compréhension.

— Quelle chance que nous puissions être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, Criss. Car vous m'êtes sympathique, voyez-vous, de même que vos adorables enfants. Mais jamais je ne voudrais avoir de liaison avec vous. C'est hors de question. Depuis toujours, j'évite avec soin les femmes seules avec enfant. Je n'ai pas envie d'une famille improvisée, et le rôle de père adoptif ne me dit rien.

— Qui a parlé d'une liaison avec vous ? Pas moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux en avoir avec personne ! Vous m'entendez ? Personne !

Déconcerté par la véhémence de la jeune femme, Emmett fronça les sourcils.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne tiens nullement à m'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Cet aspect de ma vie est définitivement enterré...

— Voyons, Criss, il y a une différence énorme entre le fait d'avoir une liaison et celui de s'impliquer sérieusement. J'adore la compagnie des femmes, mais je vous garantis que je ne recherche pas de complications avec elles ! Un jour, peut-être, je verrai les choses sous un autre angle. Le plus tard possible ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je viens d'expliquer à mon père et à mon frère.

Criss poussa vers lui un énorme sandwich et demanda :

— Pourquoi ? Ils veulent vous marier ?

— Sans arrêt ! C'est leur sujet de conversation préféré.

— Vous n'avez qu'à leur annoncer sans ambiguïté qu'il n'en est pas question. C'est ce que je fais lorsque mon père ou mes amis me conseillent de trouver un mari pour élever mes enfants. Je coupe court immédiatement !

Emmett fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

— Pourtant, il me semble que le mariage vous serait des plus profitables, au moins d'un point de vue financier.

— Vous parlez comme mes parents ! s'exclama Criss. Mais franchement, quel homme accepterait de prendre en charge trois enfants qui ne sont pas de lui ? Et puis, vous savez ce que l'on dit des gens qui se marient pour l'argent...

— Soit. Néanmoins, si l'on oublie donc le côté financier, ce serait quand même bien pour vous de ne plus être seule avec les triplés. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des hommes tout disposés à épouser une jolie jeune femme comme vous, Criss — même avec vos enfants.

— Je ne tiens pas que à ce que l'on considère mes enfants comme un regrettable inconvénient ! Je veux qu'on les apprécie et qu'on les aime pour eux-mêmes. Or, autant regarder les choses en face : je n'ai aucune chance d'arriver à cela. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, aucun homme n'a envie d'une famille improvisée. Et si certains peuvent désirer des enfants, ils n'ont que faire de ceux d'un autre !

Emmett regarda les triplés, qui babillaient gaiement sur leurs chaises hautes tout en fourrant dans leurs bouches le plus de nourriture possible avec leurs petites mains. Ils étaient vifs, drôles, intéressants, absolument adorables et débordants de vie. Quelle tristesse de songer qu'aucun homme n'avait envie de les adopter !

— Encore une fois, déclara-t-il avec conviction, je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque part un type bien qui serait ravi de les élever comme les siens.

— Il y en a déjà eu un, lui dit Criss. Mieux qu'un type bien. Un type formidable ! Il s'appelait Ian Mc Carty et il est mort voilà deux ans parce qu'un adolescent complètement ivre, au volant d'une camionnette, a grillé un feu rouge et l'a heurté de plein fouet.

Le visage de Emmett changea brusquement d'expression. Il se leva et se mit à marcher avec agitation dans la cuisine.

— Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture ? répéta-t-il. C'est comme ça que ma mère est morte. Sa voiture a été télescopée par-derrière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche, à un carrefour. Le choc a propulsé son véhicule sous les roues d'un quinze tonnes. On l'a déclarée morte sur le coup. Elle n'avait que vingt-neuf ans.

— C'est terrible..., murmura Criss. Vous deviez être très jeune, à l'époque.

— Cinq ans. Enfin presque. Mon anniversaire tombait trois semaines après l'enterrement. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'ai soufflé les bougies sur mon gâteau, tout le monde m'a encouragé à faire un vœu. Chouette truc à dire, n'est-ce pas, à un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère !

— Vous avez des souvenirs d'elle ?

Comme on chasse un cauchemar, Emmett se passa la main sur le visage. Puis il revint s'asseoir à côté de Criss, les coudes posés sur la table.

— Quelques-uns, oui. J'ai souvent regardé des photos en essayant de retrouver ses traits. Je crois que c'est une chance, pour les triplés, de ne pas avoir connu leur père ; au moins n'ont-ils pas à affronter le chagrin de sa perte ! Cela a été terrible pour mes frères et moi. Vraiment...

— Perdre ainsi sa mère doit être destructeur pour un enfant, remarqua simplement Criss.

En même temps, elle imagina le petit garçon de cinq ans en train de souffler ses bougies, et son cœur se serra. Quelle horreur ! Une bouffée de sympathie la traversa et, d'un mouvement instinctif, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Emmett.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Emmett hésita un instant, puis passa lui aussi un bras sur les épaules de Criss, appuyant la tête contre ses cheveux.

— C'est fini, maintenant. C'est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Je ne souffre plus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ma vie aurait été si j'avais eu ma mère auprès de moi.

— Probablement les triplés vont-ils se poser la même question à propos de Ian. Comment en irait-il autrement ? Pauvre Ian ! C'est injuste ! Il méritait d'être aimé par ses enfants !

— Je suis moi aussi désolé, Criss...

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans les souvenirs et le cœur submergé par une vague de sentimentalisme. Criss avait posé la joue sur l'épaule de Emmett et respirait, avec délectation, l'odeur épicée de sa peau bronzée. Il laissait quant à lui ses mains courir distraitement sur le dos nu de la jeune femme, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

— Hello, Criss ! Je...

Alexa eut un hoquet de surprise et s'arrêta net à la porte de la cuisine.  
Emmett et Criss étaient tous deux si absorbés qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond pour lui faire face. Les yeux d'Alexa étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, et sa bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Criss devint cramoisie en comprenant ce que sa sœur avait vu : elle et Emmett dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en tenue plus que légère, et en train de se caresser. Et tout cela devant les enfants !

De honte, elle serait rentrée sous terre !

— Nous... Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendue, Alexa, parvint-elle quand même à articuler.

Alexa eut un reniflement de mépris.

— Ça me paraît évident, en effet !

— Vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous croyez avoir vu, intervint Emmett. Je veux dire... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez...  
En mesurant la stupidité de sa remarque, il fit la grimace. La façon dont Alexa le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il était coupable d'un crime ! Après tout, ils ne faisaient que se réconforter mutuellement, Criss et lui, et...  
— Oh, et puis merde ! lança-t-il avec conviction dans le silence.  
— Oh, mèd ! chantonna aussitôt Duncan, qui imitait parfaitement l'intonation de la voix de Emmett.

— Surtout, ne réagissez pas ! ordonna Criss. Il oubliera si on ne lui prête aucune attention. En revanche, si on a le malheur de rire ou d'en faire toute une histoire...

— Ils s'y mettront tous les trois ! conclut Emmett.

Il marcha vers la chaise du petit garçon et attrapa au passage un grain de raisin dans le panier à fruits.

— Iaïe ! dit-il avec entrain.

Et, renversant la tête en arrière, il fit tomber le grain tout droit au fond de son gosier.

— Iaïe ! Iaïe ! répéta aussitôt Duncan en fourrant à son tour un grain de raisin dans sa petite bouche.

Ravis, Emilie et Flynn reprirent le cri en chœur.

— Une fois qu'on a compris le truc, les enfants sont si faciles ! déclara Emmett avec satisfaction.

En vérité, il était fier de son petit numéro. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Criss et Alexa échanger des regards tendus. Manifestement, Alexa avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur, pour la questionner et sans doute lui faire un sermont.

— Criss, pourrais-je te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suppose que vous me suggérez par-là même de partir, remarqua Emmett.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser congédier aussi facilement. Il se rassit donc à la table et se mit à manger son sandwich avec nonchalance, comme si de rien n'était.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien les ordres, observa-t-il d'un ton badin. Heureusement que je ne suis pas acteur ! Imaginez le calvaire que ce serait pour les metteurs en scène...

Criss s'assit à son tour, bientôt imitée par Alexa.

— J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière, observa celle-ci d'un ton réprobateur. Avec tout ce vacarme, chez ton voisin, c'était sans doute impossible. Alors, je suis venue surveiller les enfants pour que tu puisses faire une sieste. Et puis, mes petits diables me manquent...

— Quand je travaille, Alexa garde les triplés tous les week-end, expliqua Criss.

— Oui, vous m'avez dit cela la nuit dernière.

Alexa haussa les sourcils.

— La nuit dernière ?

— J'étais là vers 3 heures du matin, indiqua Emmett en se penchant vers elle avec des airs de conspirateur. J'ai aidé votre sœur à se débarrasser d'un corps particulièrement encombrant.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui ! intervint Criss. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux. Il est encore pire que Ben.

— A propos de Ben...

Alexa baissa la voix et se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Je lui ai téléphoné ce matin pour lui demander s'il voulait m'accompagner et... il n'était pas seul ! Apparemment, il a rencontré une certaine Randhee à la réception donnée par... ton voisin.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Emmett.

— Et ils ont terminé la nuit ensemble chez Ben ! conclut-elle.

— Sans blague ? s'exclama Emmett. Ben a séduit Randhee ? Et comment a-t-il survécu à cette expérience ? Mais peut-être n'avait-il plus assez de force pour en parler...

Dire qu'il avait lui-même failli passer la soirée avec cette volcanique rouquine ! Curieusement, la nouvelle ne lui occasionnait pas la moindre jalousie. Pas même de la contrariété.

— Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas vous-même ? lança Criss d'un ton acide. Vous pourrez comparer vos notes sur la question.

Emmett termina son sandwich d'une bouchée et se leva.

— Sur cette remarque dont le ton nettement réprobateur ne m'a pas échappé, je crois que je vais prendre congé. Mesdames...

Tranquillement, il sortit par la porte de derrière, accompagné par le chœur des triplés qui, tout en agitant les mains, criaient avec enthousiasme :

— O'voir ! O'voir ! O'voir !

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

— Juste une question, Criss, déclara enfin Alexa. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ? Que se passe-t-il donc entre Cullen et toi ?

— Ça fait deux questions. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Il ne se passe rien du tout ! Il était las de sa fête et de ses amis, hier soir, il s'ennuyait, alors il est venu ici. Voilà tout !

— Sauf erreur de ma part, vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non ? S'agissait-il d'une thérapie contre l'ennui ?

Criss baissa le nez et se mit à étudier intensément les dessins qui ornaient la nappe en Nylon.

— Nous... nous avons parlé de notre passé, et divers chagrins que nous avons connus, l'un et l'autre. Il n'avait que cinq ans quand sa mère est morte. Elle a été tuée dans un accident de voiture, comme Ian...

— Ecoute, Criss, si tu éprouves le besoin de soulager ton cœur, puis-je te suggérer de te confier à l'un de ces groupes d'entraide pour parents isolés, ou à une association de ce genre ? Mais surtout pas à un homme comme Emmett Cullen !

— En fait, c'est un garçon plutôt sympathique, Alexa. Une fois qu'on le connaît...

— Tu ne le connais pas, justement ! Ce genre d'homme ne laisse jamais les femmes approcher assez près pour se laisser percer à jour. Il te sert un de ses numéros, voilà tout ! Et il utilise la mort de sa mère pour t'attendrir.

Criss ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Oh, tu exagères ! Tu le déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance ! Et il a probablement un scénario bien au point pour parvenir à ses fins. Je me demande en quoi consistera le prochain épisode. Peut-être l'histoire navrante d'un petit chien adoré écrasé par un camion ? Ou d'une méchante belle-mère qui lui cassait ses jouets ?

— Quel cynisme, Alexa ! Je doute fort que Emmett se donne autant de mal pour me séduire. A quoi bon ? Nous sommes seulement amis.  
Sur cette affirmation, Criss se leva et alla prendre de la glace à la vanille dans le réfrigérateur, avant de remplir trois bols en plastique pour les triplés.

— Amis ! s'exclama sa sœur. Dis-moi, tu te souviens de Ryan Cassidy ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais c'était un vaurien, Alexa ! Décidément, je crois que cette expérience malheureuse t'a rendue trop amère et méfiante. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui.

— Peut-être. Il n'empêche qu'à mon avis tu as déjà assez souffert dans ta vie, Criss. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce milliardaire manipulateur et sans scrupules te brise le cœur...

Criss regarda sa sœur d'un air songeur. Il y avait des chagrins de toute sorte, dans la vie. Celui qu'avait expérimenté Alexa avec Ryan Cassidy avait profondément modifié son caractère, détruisant sa confiance en elle et en autrui, faussant sa perception du monde et de l'existence. Si le chagrin de Criss avait été immense, si elle avait affronté un choc épouvantable, il n'avait pas eu le même effet. Parce qu'elle avait été aimée, et qu'elle le savait.

La perte d'un être cher est très différente d'une trahison.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Alexa, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse. Et maintenant, pendant que les enfants mangent leur glace, raconte-moi donc cette histoire à propos de Ben et de sa dernière conquête...

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Emmett se força à ne pas approcher la petite maison délabrée au coin de sa propriété, et plongea tête baissée dans son travail. Les journées étaient une succession ininterrompue de réunions, de coups de téléphone et de dossiers à étudier. S'il était un des héritiers de la fortune Cullen, il voulait aussi devenir le seul et unique responsable de l'énorme Cullen Incorporated. Pas de poste honorifique pour lui. Une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : le pouvoir absolu. Et c'était par sa compétence, sa force de travail et son sens aigu des affaires qu'il avait l'intention d'y arriver.

En dehors du bureau, il partageait son temps entre les déjeuners d'affaires et les réceptions officielles. Lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, tard le soir, la petite maison de Criss était plongée dans le noir. Manifestement, tout le monde dormait.  
Mais s'il parvenait à peu près à chasser l'image de sa délicieuse voisine pendant la journée, il n'en allait pas de même pendant la nuit.  
C'est ainsi que la troisième nuit, il fit un rêve particulièrement saisissant...

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient. Les petites mains délicates de Criss frôlaient Emmett, innocemment d'abord, puis avec une audace croissante. Lui palpait fiévreusement la rondeur de ses seins, palpitants et doux comme des pigeons. Sa bouche se refermait sur les seins de la jeune femme, sur leurs pointes qu'il sentait durcir. Sous sa caresse, elle finissait par gémir avec abandon. Alors, il lui arrachait ses derniers vêtements, et sa main plongeait vers ce creux d'ombre si délicieusement chaud, entre ses cuisses fuselées. Au moment où Emmett insinuait les doigts dans la profondeur brûlante de sa chair, Criss criait son nom, et il mordait sa bouche, buvant sur ses lèvres les plaintes d'amour qui montaient de sa gorge. Dans un geste fébrile, elle refermait les doigts sur la partie la plus vulnérable de son corps et...  
Emmett se réveilla en sursaut, hagard, le corps inondé de sueur, le cœur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Son sang semblait en feu.

— Criss ! appela-t-il. Criss !

La violence de son désir était telle qu'il avait mal. Bon sang ! Un rêve ! Un rêve érotique comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis des années... C'était le prix de ces intermèdes amoureux passionnés qu'il avait savourés avec Criss, et que la traîtresse avait interrompus avec une aisance insultante. Il souffrait de frustration sexuelle, tout simplement, alors que les femmes les plus belles de la ville étaient prêtes à lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer...

C'était absurde, c'était grotesque ! Et il était grand temps de remédier à cette situation. Pouvait-il continuer ainsi à partager ses nuits entre des hallucinations torrides et des douches glacées ? Non, bien sûr. Pas lui ! Pas Emmett Cullen ! Il devait donc donner à son corps la satisfaction et le plaisir qu'il réclamait à grands cris. Rien de plus facile.

Ainsi, le lendemain soir, Emmett jeta son dévolu sur une jeune et ravissante personne du nom de Gwenda, aux formes généreuses et à la vertu légère. Après un dîner luxueux dans un restaurant à la mode, il l'emmena dans un club de jazz. La belle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le trio de musiciens tandis que Emmett parlait de lui avec complaisance. Sous le charme, elle gloussait à la moindre de ses plaisanteries — et parfois même quand il ne plaisantait pas, mais Emmett s'en moquait. Au moins ne le traitait-elle pas avec condescendance et ne lui disait-elle pas « d'aller se faire voir » comme certaine jeune femme de sa connaissance... Une jeune femme dont le visage et le parfum s'obstinaient à lui revenir à l'esprit, malgré tous ses efforts pour la chasser de son souvenir !

Lorsque Gwenda lui offrit de venir prendre un dernier verre chez elle, Emmett n'hésita qu'un instant. Après tout, c'était le but de la manœuvre, non ? Le déroulement logique et prévisible de la soirée... Enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à ses frustrations.  
« Allons-y ! » se dit-il avec conviction.

L'appartement était moderne et cossu, les lumières tamisées, la musique langoureuse et le champagne millésimé. Pas de surprise. Gwenda faisait bien les choses, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'elle. L'air conditionné ronronnait doucement, maintenant dans la pièce la température idéale pour un tête-à-tête amoureux. Ici, au moins, on n'étouffait pas de chaleur comme dans certaine petite maison délabrée...  
Gwenda servit à Emmett une flûte de son excellent champagne français et vint s'asseoir tout contre lui dans le profond canapé de cuir noir. Son sourire était aussi engageant qu'une autoroute. Pas la moindre complication à l'horizon. Tous les signaux favorables étaient là. Impossible de se tromper, encore moins de les ignorer. Il était temps pour Emmett de passer à l'action. Et même, comme il hésitait, ce fut sa charmante compagne qui vint à son secours.

Mais alors, avec une aveuglante certitude, Emmett sut qu'il courait à la catastrophe. Et cette évidence acheva de le paralyser. Comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il était venu là pour apaiser les tensions de sa libido, voilà que son corps le trahissait au moment critique. C'était inconcevable ! Quand on a faim, on mange tout ce qui tombe sous la dent. Surtout lorsque la chose en question se révèle des plus appétissantes. Alors ? Où étaient passées ces pulsions lubriques et sauvages qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit ?  
« Bon sang ! songea-t-il. Pas ça ! Pas moi ! Pas maintenant ! »

Pourtant, force était de constater que le spectacle du décolleté plongeant qui s'offrait généreusement à lui le laissait de marbre. Il déglutit avec effort. Non, vraiment, impossible ! Et Gwenda qui attendait... Inopportunément, le regard perplexe de ses grands yeux vides rappela soudain à Emmett un vers du poète grec Homère : « La jeune fille aux doux yeux de vache... »

Il se leva d'un bond. Lorsque Gwenda lui offrit sa sympathie et l'assura de sa totale compréhension pour ce petit « contretemps », son humiliation fut complète. Et il partit sur-le-champ, anéanti, étrangement épuisé, affligé d'une violente migraine.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il eut la surprise de constater que la maison de Criss était entièrement illuminée. A cette heure ? Bien qu'il ne fût pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour un rien, il décida aussitôt que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien. A titre amical.

Laissant sa voiture dans l'allée, il alla frapper à la porte.

— Qui est là ? demanda la voix anxieuse de Criss.

— C'est moi, Emmett.

En reconnaissant sa voix, la jeune femme ouvrit aussitôt et découvrit Emmett en habit de soirée, les mains dans les poches. Et dans ses yeux, il lut la question qu'elle se posait : « Que diable fait-il à 3 heures du matin devant ma porte ? »

— Que... Quelque chose ne va pas ? balbutia-t-elle.

— C'est ce que j'allais vous demander !

Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, comme un homme qui meurt de soif contemple une source fraîche et cristalline. Criss portait un court peignoir de soie bleue qui faisait ressortir d'extraordinaire façon la couleur de ses yeux. Le peignoir était fermé par un cordon très fin qui ne semblait pas bien solide. Un petit coup sec, et le nœud céderait, le peignoir s'ouvrirait, et...

Emmett se demanda comment et pourquoi il s'arrangeait toujours pour la surprendre en tenues de nuit. Des tenues qui étaient invariablement modestes et sages, mais qui avaient le pouvoir de stimuler son imagination au plus haut point, et de faire grimper sa pression artérielle à un niveau proche de l'explosion.

— Cette maison est illuminée comme un arbre de Noël, remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi avez-vous tout allumé ?

— Pas tout. La chambre des enfants est dans le noir. Ils dorment.

Criss tripotait d'un geste nerveux le cordon de son peignoir sous l'œil attentif de Emmett, qui surveillait la manœuvre avec espoir. Etait-ce un tour que lui jouait son imagination ? Il lui sembla que le nœud glissait, glissait encore...

Hélas, Criss le resserra d'un geste sec et referma pudiquement l'échancrure. Puis d'une voix hésitante, elle demanda :

— Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ?

Emmett n'aurait pas dû entrer, c'était certain.

Pourtant, sans qu'il sache comment, ses jambes le portèrent à l'intérieur. Puis il suivit Criss dans le couloir. C'était plus fort que lui, comme s'il était en butte à une attraction magnétique indépendante de sa volonté. Après le fiasco de ce soir, cette constatation étonnante le poussait à l'humilité. D'autant que son corps — le traître ! — se tendait déjà sous l'effet d'un désir puissant. Il sentit la sueur perler à son front, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur étouffante et l'absence d'air conditionné.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas couchée, Criss ?

— Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je... je suis terrorisée, avoua la jeune femme.

Emmett la suivit dans la cuisine. Là, elle ouvrit le vieux coffre à pain de bois et en sortit un gros roman à la couverture glacée.

— Je l'ai caché là parce que je ne supporte plus de le voir. Ben me l'a prêté en m'assurant que c'était super. J'ai commencé à le lire après avoir mis les enfants au lit et ça m'a fait tellement peur que je n'ai pas pu m'endormir.

C'était le dernier best-seller de Dan Simmons, un auteur à la mode que Emmett connaissait bien, spécialiste de l'épouvante et de l'horreur.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, déclara Criss en frissonnant, mais cette histoire m'a donné la chair de poule. Je n'ai même pas osé éteindre la lumière.

— Tout à fait le genre de lecture recommandée pour une jeune mère qui habite seule avec ses enfants..., ironisa Emmett. Votre frère Ben est vraiment incorrigible !

Il lui prit le livre des mains et, avec un geste théâtral, le jeta dans la poubelle.

— Je vous conseille vivement de choisir plutôt les romans d'amour, Criss. Nos librairies en sont pleines, et au moins cela ne vous empêchera pas de dormir la nuit. En prime, vous ferez de beaux rêves...

Criss l'observa un instant en silence.

— Vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur, remarqua-t-elle. Est-ce que votre... compagne ne s'est pas montrée conciliante, ce soir ?

Sans répondre, Emmett ôta sa veste, la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, dénoua sa cravate et dégrafa les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.  
Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était sorti ce soir ?

— Est-ce que vous me serviriez quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il.

— Certainement. Quoi donc ?

— Peu importe, du moment que c'est frais. Je commence à me déshydrater. Il doit faire quarante degrés dans cette maison !

— Je... j'ai fermé toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres, avoua Criss.

— Je vois. Vous aviez peur que les forces du mal rentrent chez vous par la fenêtre ouverte, n'est-ce pas ? Comme dans le livre...

— Ce n'est pas drôle. Je crois que je ne me sentirai plus jamais en sécurité !

Elle remplit deux grands verres de limonade et de glaçons, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine, à côté de Emmett.

— Comment savez-vous que je me trouvais en galante compagnie, ce soir ?  
— A la façon dont vous êtes habillé, répondit Criss en souriant. La tenue du parfait séducteur...

— Quelque chose me dit que ma partenaire ne serait pas de cet avis. Gwenda — c'est le nom de cette malheureuse — s'est montrée pleine de sollicitude. Elle m'a gentiment fait remarquer que mon problème était certainement passager, dû au stress et au surmenage.

— Un problème ? Quel problème ?

— Elle m'a même fait promettre de ne pas me suicider. « Je sais que les hommes prennent ça au tragique », m'a-t-elle expliqué.

— Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas... enfin, que vous ne pouviez pas...

Criss écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

— Si jamais vous osez sourire, la prévint Emmett, je verse le contenu de mon verre dans le col de votre peignoir. Et avec les glaçons !

— Je ne me permettrais pas, assura Criss en luttant pour maîtriser son fou rire. Mais Gwenda a raison, vous savez... Lorsque j'étais dans mon école d'infirmières, on nous a appris qu'il est assez fréquent pour un homme d'avoir temporairement un manque de... enfin, qu'il y a toutes sortes de raisons qui peuvent provoquer un...

— Je n'ai aucun problème, merci ! s'exclama Emmett. Et si vous vous donnez la peine de vérifier, vous pourrez vous en rendre compte par vous-même !

— Je vous crois, je vous crois ! Vous n'avez jamais rien manifesté de... de ce genre, du moins en ma présence.

— C'est là toute la question, ma chère ! Pourquoi, par exemple, ai-je le feu au sang tandis que je suis assis dans une cuisine étouffante, en train de boire une limonade écœurante, alors que je reste de glace devant la voluptueuse Gwenda, dans un cadre de rêve ?

En entendant cet aveu, Criss sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Suis-je censée répondre à cette question ?

— Non. Tout cela m'apparaît comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, qui se joue à mes dépens !

Criss adressa alors à Emmett un de ces sourires lumineux qui semblaient pénétrer en lui jusqu'à des profondeurs inaccessibles.

— Si cette limonade est vraiment écœurante, je peux vous donner autre chose, murmura-t-elle.

— Oh oui, j'aimerais bien autre chose ! Mais vous ne me le donnerez pas. N'est-ce pas, Criss ?

— Je ne crois pas. Sauf si c'est dans un verre, et avec des glaçons.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Emmett se leva et s'étira.

— Si je m'en vais maintenant, allez-vous dormir, oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Néanmoins, une ombre d'angoisse passa dans son regard, et elle porta instinctivement une main à l'échancrure de son peignoir.

— Votre visage est très expressif, remarqua Emmett. Vous aimeriez que je reste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Emmett... Nous avons déjà eu une scène de ce genre et... et je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

— De toute façon, laissez-moi vous dire que même si vous me payiez, je ne passerais pour rien au monde la nuit dans cet étouffoir sans air conditionné que vous appelez votre chambre. Je m'installerai donc avec les triplés dans la seule pièce habitable de cette maison. Donnez-moi un oreiller, et je dormirai sur le plancher.

— Oh non ! C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

Sans même lui laisser terminer sa phrase, Emmett l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine.

— Je peux très bien ! Cela me rappellera mes années de collège. Et la chaleur me dérange beaucoup plus que le manque de confort.

Il attendit devant la chambre de Criss tandis que celle-ci allait prendre un édredon et un oreiller pour lui. Passe Muraille, ce vaurien, était étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque Criss se glissa entre les draps.

« C'est un comble ! songea Emmett avec une délectation morose. On me préfère la compagnie d'un chat ! »

En secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfants et se glissa à l'intérieur, sans bruit. Il y faisait délicieusement frais. Pour toute lumière, une veilleuse luisait dans l'obscurité.

« Comment es-tu tombé si bas, mon pauvre vieux ? se demanda alors Emmett. Rester là comme un imbécile, sans oser la toucher ! Qui eut cru que Emmett Cullen donnerait dans la chasteté ? Encore quelques jours, et tu vas entrer dans les ordres ! »  
Avant de s'allonger sur son lit de fortune, il se livra à une inspection des trois berceaux.

Emilie dormait sur le ventre, tout entortillée dans sa couverture rose. Duncan était quant à lui sur le côté, ses petits bras étreignant un gros lapin en peluche qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Et Flynn dormait comme un bienheureux, sur le dos, jambes écartées, un pouce dans la bouche.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Ils avaient l'air tellement innocents et sans défense, tous les trois ! Et tous trois dépendaient complètement de leur unique parent, Criss. Une jeune femme de vingt-six ans...

De nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, l'incongruité de la situation lui apparut.

Que faisait-il là, allongé par terre dans une chambre d'enfants, tandis qu'à côté Criss dormait avec son chat dans les bras ? Dire qu'un lit de presque quatre mètres carrés, avec sommier à ressorts et inclinaison variable, l'attendait dans sa luxueuse demeure ! Il fallait qu'il soit devenu fou !

D'autant que Criss ne lui avait même pas vraiment demandé de rester. Elle l'avait juste laissé comprendre.  
Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle avait eu besoin de lui.

Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela avait de si extraordinaire ? Les gens attendaient en général toutes sortes de choses de lui, parce qu'il était Emmett Cullen et que son pouvoir était immense. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule occasion où quelqu'un avait eu besoin de lui, seulement lui, en tant qu'individu. Quant aux femmes... Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Avec la fortune de sa famille et la sienne propre, même s'il avait été plus laid qu'un singe, elles se seraient roulées à ses pieds de la même façon.

Or, s'il se trouvait chez sa voisine, ce soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'appelait Cullen. Mais simplement parce qu'il était un homme, et que sa présence rassurait une jeune femme effrayée. Ce soir, on lui demandait simplement d'être lui-même.  
Une première !

— Hou, hou !

Emmett s'éveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un cochon bleu jaillir en vol plané du berceau qui était immédiatement à sa gauche.

— Hou, hou ! répéta Flynn avec énergie.

Il était debout dans son petit lit, cramponné aux barreaux, et contemplait Emmett avec un sourire rayonnant. Après le cochon bleu, il lui lança un éléphant rouge.

— Salut, la jeunesse ! murmura Emmett d'une voix pâteuse.

Il s'assit et renvoya les jouets en peluche dans le berceau. Erreur fatale ! Flynn se mit à babiller et les rejeta aussitôt par-dessus bord, ainsi que tous les autres occupants de son lit. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une quantité ahurisante. Très vite, les éclats de rire bruyants du petit garçon réveillèrent son frère et sa sœur. Ils observèrent le jeu un moment en silence, tout en se frottant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Duncan se décide soudain à lancer son lapin dans la mêlée.

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! indiqua Emmett. Ça suffit !

Il se leva et frotta ses muscles douloureux. La nuit avait été trop courte, et le plancher trop dur. Il était raide, courbaturé, endormi, et voilà qu'il devait affronter dès le réveil trois petits monstres déchaînés qui sautaient à pieds joints dans leurs lits avec impatience.

Un court instant, il espéra que le bruit allait réveiller Criss et qu'elle viendrait à son secours... Hélas, personne ne se montra. Les bras tendus, les enfants réclamaient à grands cris qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

— Très bien ! Je vais vous sortir de là.

Il prit d'abord Emilie, puis ses deux frères. En constatant que leurs petits pyjamas semblaient très mouillés, Emmett fut saisi de panique.

— Ecoutez, les enfants, je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas changer les couches !

Les triplés n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Comme des bombes, ils foncèrent hors de la pièce, droit vers l'escalier. Emmett, qui s'était aussitôt lancé à leur poursuite, poussa doucement la porte lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Criss. Celle-ci dormait, roulée en boule au milieu du lit, l'air angélique et diablement désirable.

« Redoutable combinaison ! » songea Emmett.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir longtemps, car les enfants étaient déjà en haut des marches. Avec beaucoup de bon sens, Duncan et Flynn s'assirent sur leurs derrières et entreprirent la descente de cette façon. Mais la petite Emilie, un pied en l'air, était tout près de tomber dans le vide. Emmett la rattrapa au vol et descendit avec les enfants jusqu'à la cuisine.

Arrivé là, il se sentit déjà plus à son aise. Comme il avait vu faire Criss, il noua les bavoirs autour du cou des triplés et les installa sur leurs chaises hautes. Ils étaient d'excellente humeur, riant et babillant entre eux sans interruption. Conquis par leur compagnie charmante et vivifiante, Emmett se prit même à bavarder avec eux dans le langage invraisemblable qui était le leur. Ils ne se comprenaient pas, mais les enfants étaient ravis.

« Et maintenant ? » se dit-il.

Selon toute évidence, il fallait leur donner à manger. Il trouva un paquet de céréales dans un placard, du lait dans le réfrigérateur, et remplit trois bols. Puis il en donna un à chacun, avec une petite cuillère et une serviette en papier.  
Les mains sur les hanches, il attendit la suite.

Emilie essaya d'utiliser la cuillère mais, comme elle la tenait à l'envers, le résultat n'était pas probant. Duncan, lui, ne fit pas tant de manières et plongea les mains dans le bol. Si le lait gicla par-dessus bord, il réussit quand même à fourrer dans sa bouche une grosse poignée de céréales. Quant à Flynn, c'était la serviette en papier qui le fascinait. Il en goûta d'abord un petit morceau, puis la roula en boule et l'immergea dans son bol.

A cet instant, Passe Muraille arriva en courant, sauta sur la table et miaula avec autorité. Les triplés s'associèrent aussitôt à lui. Un concert de miaous discordants emplit la cuisine.

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Emmett. J'ai tout faux ! Il ne fallait pas mettre de lait dans les céréales, et les serviettes en papier sont une erreur. Toi, le chat, tu te tais. D'autant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de...

En se retournant, il découvrit Criss. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle contemplait le spectacle avec incrédulité.

— Vous avez l'air un peu débordé, murmura-t-elle.

— Moi ? Pas du tout ! assura Emmett. Je contrôle la situation. Pas vrai les enfants ? On s'entend très bien, tous les quatre. C'est seulement ce chat qui me déteste.

— Il a faim. Je vais lui donner à manger.

Criss alla chercher une boîte d'aliments pour chats dans le placard, et Passe Muraille vint aussitôt se frotter contre ses jambes nues avec des ronronnements de plaisir.

Emmett la regardait sans mot dire. La veille au soir, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle portait sous son peignoir. Maintenant, il le savait. Une courte chemise de nuit de coton blanc, au décolleté modeste orné d'une fine dentelle, simple et virginale. Abasourdi, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit gravement atteint pour que la vue d'une femme dans une tenue aussi chaste lui semble érotique et provocante, au point de lui couper les jambes !

— Merci d'être resté cette nuit, Emmett, lui dit-elle soudain.

Vaguement embarrassée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Emmett sentit son cœur faire un bond violent dans sa poitrine.

— Pas... de quoi, marmonna-t-il.

— Et merci de vous être occupé des enfants, ce matin. Je me suis réveillée tard.

— Il n'est que 7 h 15, Criss. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire la grasse matinée.

— D'ordinaire, je me réveille au moindre bruit. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, ce matin... C'est peut-être de vous savoir là. Inconsciemment, j'ai dû penser que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Pour une obscure raison, Emmett se sentit flatté.

— C'est tout naturel. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas abordé le problème des... euh, couches.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

— Je ne vous le reprocherai pas.

Sans trop y penser, elle laissa courir sa main sur l'épaule de Emmett et se rapprocha encore de sa chaise. Il était torse nu, et il lui sembla qu'un véritable courant électrique le traversait. Pendant un instant, sa vision se brouilla.  
La seconde suivante, il saisit Criss dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur ses genoux.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle ne chercha pas à s'esquiver.

— Est-ce que cela fait partie de vos techniques de séduction habituelles ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Emmett songea alors aux tactiques éprouvées qu'il utilisait en général avec les femmes. Depuis combien de temps au juste n'avait-il pas éprouvé cette exaltation, cette excitation du corps et de l'âme, ce frémissement de tout l'être que procure la chasse à l'amour ? Les victoires étaient jusque-là trop faciles, trop prévisibles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait peu à peu oublié le goût et l'enivrant parfum du désir. Tout à coup, le concept même du célibataire séduisant et libre qu'il défendait si âprement devant son frère lui sembla ridicule et périmé. Un vulgaire cliché qui, au fil des ans, s'était transformé en grotesque caricature.

— Mes techniques sont dépassées, je le crains, répondit-il. Et tout à fait inefficaces.

— Vous dites cela à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec cette... comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Griselda ?

La pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Emmett, qui sourit.

— Gwenda.

— Ah oui, c'est cela.

Mentalement, Criss rangea ce nom exotique — au même titre que celui de Randhee — dans le compartiment des femmes légères. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'agita nerveusement sur les genoux de Emmett, cherchant un commentaire cinglant. A travers le mince coton de sa chemise de nuit, elle perçut alors la réponse immédiate provoquée par ses mouvements, et une violente bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Pourtant, au lieu de s'écarter, elle se laissa aller contre Emmett. Savourant son trouble et la tension de ses muscles sous elle, elle lui caressa l'épaule, du bout des doigts. Elle respirait plus vite, son cœur tambourinait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Tout au fond de sa conscience, une petite voix s'éleva pour protester : « Tu es complètement folle ! C'est toi qui le provoque ! Tu te conduis comme une... »

— Peut-être devrais-je appeler Gwenda, remarqua Emmett d'une voix rauque. Pour la rassurer — mon problème n'était que très temporaire.

Sans répondre, Criss se frotta doucement contre lui. La pointe de ses seins, qui pointaient avec insolence sous sa chemise de nuit, vint effleurer le torse nu de Emmett. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte sourde de frustration.

— Douce et innocente petite Criss ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous me faites ?

Elle rougit violemment. Oh oui, elle le savait ! En cet instant, elle était loin d'être innocente. Elle brûlait au contraire d'une passion choquante, brutale, inconcevable. Ses mains tremblaient. Et malgré la honte qui l'étouffait, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Son esprit affolé avait beau chercher une explication, une excuse pour ce comportement scandaleux, il n'en trouvait pas. En fait, il existait un nom pour les femmes qui agissaient de la sorte. Des allumeuses ! Et avant qu'elle ne rencontre Emmett Cullen, il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Criss qu'elle faisait partie du lot.

Avec Ian, elle avait sans doute un peu confondu l'amour et la tendresse. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi animal, impérieux, au point d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et même ses enfants !

Un vent de panique la balaya soudain. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ?

— Je... je n'essaie pas de... de vous provoquer, balbutia-t-elle.

Après tout, la provocation délibérée suppose un certain degré de maîtrise de soi. Or, elle n'en avait plus du tout. Mais comment, alors, expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas ? Désorientée, Criss sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Emmett, qui observait son visage d'un regard intense, mesura le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle.

— Si, mon ange, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est exactement ce que vous faites.

Passant une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, il attira sa tête au creux de son épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux.

— La question, c'est de savoir pourquoi. Hein, Criss ? Pourquoi ?

Il se mit alors à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, avant de déposer une longue chaîne de baisers tout au long de son cou. Les yeux fermés, Criss se laissa aller complètement.

— Cela vous amuse de me rendre à moitié fou, pour ensuite goûter le plaisir de m'arrêter net ? demanda Emmett. C'est cela ?

— Non ! cria-t-elle.

Et elle se leva d'un bond. Les triplés, qui continuaient à jouer avec leur petit déjeuner, s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour la regarder.

— Non ! Non ! Non ! répéta Emilie avec inquiétude.

— Non ! cria Duncan, le visage crispé.

Quant à Flynn, il éclata en sanglots.

— Il croit qu'on le gronde, expliqua Criss.

Et elle courut consoler le petit garçon. Emmett fit la grimace. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser s'échapper juste au moment où il la tenait au pied du mur. Elle avait été sur le point de craquer, il le savait. Et lui, dans quel état se trouvait-il ! Son corps n'était que douleur et frustration, et son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme un soufflet dans une forge. Mais que faire, avec trois petits enfants pour témoins, dont un en larmes ?

En soupirant, il se leva. Alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer, il était déjà épuisé !  
Il fut le premier surpris par la proposition impulsive et irraisonnée qui lui échappa alors.

— Accepteriez-vous de venir nager dans ma piscine avec vos petits monstres, en fin d'après-midi, quand je rentrerai du travail ?

Criss pivota sur ses talons et lui fit face, Flynn dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait cessé de pleurer et mastiquait avec entrain un biscuit au chocolat.

— Pourquoi ? Vous organisez une autre réception, ce soir ?

Emmett soutint sans ciller le regard méfiant.

— Non, pas du tout. Il n'y aura que...

Il fit une pause pour compter.

— Nous cinq, conclut-il.

« Réponds-lui non ! songea Criss. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le toucher dès qu'il s'approche de toi, et il le sait. Tu perds la tête quand il te regarde, et il le sent. A la minute où il décidera de faire monter la pression, tu fondras entre ses bras comme neige au soleil ! Et que deviendras-tu ensuite ? »

— Franchement, je ne crois pas que...

— J'ai des gilets de sauvetage pour les triplés, précisa Emmett avec calme. Une fois bien sanglés dedans, ils ne risqueront absolument rien. A deux, nous les surveillerons sans problème, même en eau profonde.

Des gilets de sauvetage ! Avec horreur, Criss s'avisa qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé, trop occupée qu'elle était par d'inavouables arrière-pensées. C'était Emmett qui s'était inquiété pour les enfants, pas elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait perdu la tête !

Prise à contre-pied et déconcertée, elle s'entendit balbutier :

— Eh bien, je... c'est entendu. Nous... Nous viendrons.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour le retard

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Emmett retrouva son frère Jasper à la sortie du bureau.

— Encore un week-end étouffant en perspective, remarqua Jasper. Je suppose que tu vas aller à la plage avec tes amis.

— Non, je reste chez moi. J'ai... heu, des plans.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Emmett n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire des confidences à son frère. Comment expliquer l'étrange relation qui s'était nouée entre Criss et lui ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une relation. Non, c'était impossible ! Emmett Cullen et une mère de trois enfants ? Qui se trouvaient être des triplés en bas âge ? Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Surréaliste !

Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

— A propos, Jasper, où as-tu acheté ces petits gilets de sauvetage rouges que tu mets à tes enfants ?

— Quoi ?

Jasper considéra son frère avec des yeux ronds.

— Mais si, tu sais bien, insista Emmett avec un geste de la main. Ces trucs-là marcheraient aussi dans une piscine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu me demandes si cela suffirait à maintenir un enfant à la surface, c'est cela ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pas un adulte. Ecoute, j'ignore quelle fantaisie tu as en tête, mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Où les as-tu achetés ?

Après l'avoir dévisagé un moment en silence, Jasper finit par donner l'adresse à Emmett.

— Merci ! fit celui-ci. Et bon week-end !

— Alice et moi, nous emmenons les petits à la plage, justement.

Emmett imagina aussitôt les triplés en train de jouer dans le sable et de patauger dans les vagues. Il sourit tout seul.

— Ils vont beaucoup s'amuser, dit-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Mais il est probable qu'ils vont essayer de manger du sable.

S'ils étaient prêts à avaler des serviettes en papier, pourquoi pas des cailloux ?

Déconcerté, Jasper le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

— Comment cela ? Pas de discours vengeur sur les épouvantables voyages en voiture avec de jeunes enfants ? Qu'est devenue ta théorie selon laquelle il est inutile d'emmener des bébés où que ce soit, parce que de toute façon ils ne voient pas la différence ?

— L'essentiel, dans la vie, c'est de persévérer, répondit Emmett d'un air mystérieux. En réalité, les bébés sont beaucoup plus intelligents que ce qu'on ne croit...

Et sur ces propos sibyllins, il laissa son frère abasourdi au bord du trottoir et fonça vers sa voiture.

— Prêt ? demanda Emmett. Un, deux, trois, partez ! Allez, hop !

Duncan, au comble de l'excitation et un large sourire sur sa frimousse ronde, se jeta dans la piscine. Sa tête disparut presque sous l'eau, et il se mit à battre des bras, tout en donnant de solides ruades et en poussant des cris perçants. Son petit gilet de sauvetage rouge le maintenait parfaitement à la surface. Emmett l'entraîna jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine, où Criss tirait Flynn et Emilie dans un petit bateau en plastique.

— Hop ! lança Duncan avec force. Hop !

Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'il s'amusait ainsi à sauter dans l'eau.

— Encore ? s'exclama Emmett. Ce n'est pas possible !

Criss sentit que sa patience commençait à s'émousser.

— Occupez-vous du bateau, pour changer, proposa-t-elle. Je me charge de Duncan.

— Marché conclu !

Il était déjà 20 heures, et les triplés auraient dû être au lit depuis un bon moment. Au lieu de cela, ils savouraient leur deuxième bain de la soirée. Entre-temps, Emmett avait fait livrer par un traiteur de la nourriture chinoise. Avec amusement, il avait observé les petits en train de découvrir ces saveurs nouvelles.

« Si mes amis me voyaient, songea-t-il en souriant à Emilie, je serais probablement la risée de tout Washington ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la flotille de jouets multicolores qui dansaient sur l'eau. C'était lui qui les avait achetés, ainsi que les gilets, avant de passer prendre Criss et les enfants chez eux.

Son regard tomba alors sur la jeune femme. Debout dans la partie la moins profonde de la piscine, elle attendait que Duncan effectue son quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième saut de la soirée. Elle portait son deux-pièces jaune à pois blancs, un modèle des plus banals. Il était mal coupé, légèrement détendu, et collait d'une délicieuse façon à sa peau nacrée. Avec la fraîcheur de l'eau, Emmett devinait même avec netteté la pointe des seins sous le tissu détrempé.

Pendant une seconde, il s'imagina en train de baisser le soutien-gorge de Criss pour la regarder, la caresser, porter sa bouche sur ces mamelons sensibles et délicats...

Brusquement, l'air lui manqua. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, et il étouffa un grognement. Comment pouvait-elle le mettre dans un état pareil avec cet accoutrement affligeant, lui qui avait l'habitude de créatures de rêve arborant des maillots aussi sublimes que provocants ? Cela dépassait l'entendement !

Pour calmer ses ardeurs, Emmett piqua une tête dans l'eau et refit surface de l'autre côté du petit bateau. Il entreprit alors de traîner les enfants tout autour de la piscine avec une énergie desespérée. Ravis, Emilie et Flynn riaient aux éclats.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Criss et lui durent sortir de force les triplés, qui manifestèrent aussitôt leur mécontentement en hurlant de toute la puissance de leurs poumons.

— On recommence demain ? proposa Emmett tandis qu'il raccompagnait Criss et ses trois petits diables.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Durant toute la soirée, il avait joué sans arrêt avec les enfants, qui s'étaient montrés aussi épuisants qu'infatigables. Et quand, alors qu'on les séchait et les rhabillait, ils avaient commencé leur triple crise de nerfs, elle s'était presque attendue à le voir fuir.

Au lieu de cela, il voulait recommencer !

Torse nu, il portait Flynn et Duncan dans ses bras solides. Tout en continuant à pleurer, les deux garçons s'accrochaient à lui, épuisés. Ils avaient l'air tout petits, mais tellement bien, perchés là-haut. En sécurité, rassurés. La gorge nouée par une émotion douce-amère, Criss ne put trouver ses mots.

Une fois de retour chez elle, les deux adultes montèrent les enfants dans leur chambre pour les mettre au lit.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Emmett.

Criss installait les triplés pour la nuit, donnant à chacun sa peluche favorite. Elle chantonnait pour les apaiser.

— Ils adoreraient, vous le savez bien ! dit-elle enfin. Mais... Avez-vous vraiment envie de...

— Est-ce que vous, vous en avez envie ?

— Oui, admit Criss.

Dans moins de dix minutes, songea-t-elle, les enfants seraient endormis. Alors, elle se retrouverait seule avec Emmett. A cette seule idée, une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, et elle détourna la tête, de peur qu'il ne lise dans ses yeux le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle.

— Très bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché. On les fera nager demain après-midi, après leur sieste, à la même heure. Bonne nuit, Criss. Bonne nuit, les petits.

Et il sortit tranquillement.

Pendant un moment Criss resta clouée sur place, le souffle coupé, à écouter les pas de Emmett décroître dans l'escalier. Puis un poignant sentiment de détresse tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule, soudain, si abandonnée ? C'était la fatigue, certainement. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Brûlantes, irrépressibles, les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux. Elles se mirent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle chantait une berceuse d'une voix tremblante.

Emmett n'était pas resté avec elle — et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?

« Cela vous amuse de me rendre à moitié fou, pour ensuite goûter le plaisir de m'arrêter net ? » Les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui revinrent à la mémoire avec une clarté impitoyable. A l'évidence, il voyait en elle une fille facile, une allumeuse... En même temps, Criss songea au désir dévorant et au plaisir sauvage que les baisers de Emmett avaient éveillés en elle. Non, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout de refuser ce dont elle avait de plus en plus besoin !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci d'etre toujours et encore la

* * *

Autant regarder la vérité en face : elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une aventure avec Emmett Cullen, justement parce qu'elle n'était pas une femme légère. Si elle lui cédait, il aurait vite fait de se lasser d'elle et de l'oublier. Alors qu'elle — elle qui ne pouvait envisager de se donner à un homme simplement pour satisfaire un besoin physique — elle en aurait le cœur brisé !  
Debout dans l'allée de gravier, une Emilie en larmes dans les bras, Emmett regardait Criss s'éloigner de la maison dans sa petite voiture, sanglée dans son uniforme d'infirmière. Alexa tentait vainement de consoler Duncan et Flynn, aussi bouleversés que leur sœur.

— Maman ! sanglota Emilie. Man-an-man !

Emmett sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait que trop ce que peut éprouver un enfant brutalement séparé de sa mère.

— C'est vraiment moche que Criss soit obligée de laisser les triplés tous les week-ends, remarqua-t-il avec virulence. Ce sont des bébés ! Ils ont besoin d'elle.

— Je sais, lui répondit Alexa. C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Emmett se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris. Elle s'était montrée si froide et hautaine avec lui depuis qu'elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt ! Emmett et Criss étaient alors en train de manger des sandwichs dans la cour arrière avec les enfants, et elle n'avait même pas daigné lui dire bonjour. Il était quand même resté, soupçonnant que le départ de Criss serait mal accepté par les triplés. Et en effet, dès qu'ils l'avaient vue dans son uniforme d'infirmière, ils avaient éclaté en sanglots, avant de s'accrocher frénétiquement à elle. Emmett et Alexa avaient dû les arracher à leur mère pour qu'elle puisse partir, la mort dans l'âme.

— Allons manger des glaces ! proposa Alexa avec entrain. Tout le monde dans la cuisine !

Elle entraîna avec elle les garçons, qui hoquetaient et reniflaient toujours. Emmett suivait, Emilie dans les bras. La fillette le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Gace ?

Un frémissement de désespoir l'agita, et elle laissa tomber sa tête blonde contre l'épaule de Emmett.

— Oui, mon cœur, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Une glace ! Maman va bientôt revenir, je te le promets. Et demain, on retournera nager dans la piscine. Je te tirerai dans le petit bateau. D'accord ? Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher d'aller dans la cuisine, sinon tes frères risquent de tout manger.

Tandis qu'Alexa installait Duncan et Flynn sur leurs chaises hautes, Emmett continua à parler ainsi de tout et de rien, d'une voix apaisante, pour meubler le silence. Il garda Emilie sur ses genoux et lui tint son bol pendant qu'elle mangeait.

— On dirait que le coup de la glace a réussi, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Les trois enfants se concentraient en silence sur leurs cuillères, dont ils se servaient assez bien quand la nourriture était solide. Aucun d'eux ne pleurait plus. Alexa, assise en face de lui à la table de cuisine, lui adressa un sourire qui lui parut presque amical.

— Je sais que c'est mal, avoua-t-elle, mais je leur donne toujours des bonbons ou des petits gâteaux lorsque Criss s'en va. Je ne supporte pas de les voir pleurer de la sorte...

Emmett récupéra un morceau de glace à la vanille qu'Emilie avait laissé tomber sur sa chemise.

— C'est vous qui surveillez chaque fois les enfants lorsqu'elle travaille ? demanda-t-il. Tous les week-ends ?  
Alexa hocha la tête.

— C'est très généreux de votre part. Et si jamais vous aviez d'autres... projets pour votre dimanche ?

— Vous voulez dire un rendez-vous ? Je ne sors pas.

— Comment ça ! Vous êtes bien trop jeune et trop jolie pour dire cela ! Je suis sûr que...

— Vous parlez comme ma mère ! s'exclama Alexa. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de fréquenter les hommes. On ne récolte que des déboires.

Un coup d'œil à son visage tendu suffit à Emmett pour comprendre qu'il devait il y avoir une histoire triste derrière cette apparente froideur. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

— Depuis combien de temps Criss travaille-t-elle à l'hôpital ?

La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt.

— Elle a commencé peu après la naissance des triplés. Maman et moi, nous n'étions pas d'accord. Mais papa lui a dit qu'elle devait reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Et que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de sentir qu'elle était capable de subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants. D'être indépendante.

— Cela me semble sévère !

— Non. Dur, sans doute, mais aussi raisonnable et pragmatique. Mon père est comme ça. Il est colonel dans l'armée de l'air et n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras quand les choses se gâtent. Malgré tout, il adore Criss et ne veut que son bien. Après la mort de Ian, il a tout fait pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre mère et lui ne l'aident-ils pas avec les enfants ?

— C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils l'ont tout de suite accueillie chez eux, pendant sa grossesse, et elle y est restée avec les petits jusqu'au printemps dernier. Et puis, papa a été muté en Allemagne. Criss n'a pas voulu les suivre. Comme elle avait hérité de cette maison, elle a décidé de s'y installer. Mes parents continuent à lui donner de l'argent, dans la mesure de leurs moyens. Mais je sais que c'est dur pour elle de se charger seule des triplés. En tout cas, c'est une mère remarquable, et si ces trois petits démons l'épuisent, ils lui ont aussi permis de surmonter son chagrin.

— Croyez-vous que...

— Ma sœur vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Alexa. Inutile de le nier. J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous la regardez.

— Nous sommes amis, nuança Emmett.

— Vraiment ? J'ai aperçu quelques-uns de vos amis, à votre pique-nique. Et je tiens à vous prévenir que vous n'avez pas intérêt à compromettre ma sœur avec cette bande de dévergondés !

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour elle. Il se trouve que je suis moi-même en cure d'abstinence et de chasteté. Je ne reçois plus, en ce moment.

Jusqu'à cette minute, Emmett n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle. L'idée lui parut soudain excellente. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de rompre un peu avec sa vie sociale mouvementée. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, la fréquentation de ses prétendus « amis » l'ennuyait depuis quelque temps.

— Il est temps que je parte, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Aussitôt, Emilie laissa tomber sa cuillère sur le plancher et leva vers lui un visage angoissé.

— Pas pati ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Pas pati !

Alexa avait libéré les garçons de leurs chaises hautes, et ils regardèrent un moment leur sœur se cramponner à Emmett, les yeux ronds, la mine inquiète. Brusquement, Duncan rampa jusque sous la table et se mit à crier :

— Non ! Pas ! Pas !

Sur quoi, Flynn fondit en larmes. Toute surprise, Alexa se leva pour tenter de les calmer. Son regard allait de Emmett aux enfants.

— Ils ne veulent pas que vous partiez, remarqua-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils vous aiment vraiment...

Il y avait une note d'incrédulité dans sa voix, que Emmett ne songea même pas à lui reprocher. Sa propre famille aurait été abasourdie en voyant cela, dans la mesure où il n'accordait jamais la moindre attention à la jeune génération des Cullen. Il avait même la réputation de ne pas supporter les enfants plus de cinq minutes. Mais Duncan, Flynn et Emilie étaient différents des autres bébés. Ils étaient plus mignons. Plus drôles. Plus intéressants. Bref, sans qu'il soit en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi au juste, il aimait ces trois adorables bébés !

— Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couchés, proposa-t-il avec sérieux.

Alexa haussa légèrement les sourcils, sans émettre cependant la moindre protestation, et Emmett l'aida à monter les enfants dans leur chambre. C'était une occupation tout à fait inhabituelle pour lui, un samedi à pareille heure, mais il pourrait toujours sortir plus tard. Et surtout, il ne voulait pour rien au monde décevoir son petit fan club !


End file.
